Silver Chains
by TenchiMuyoAndTwilight
Summary: Bella is an assain. She is sent to kill the Cullen kids, but in the mean time she falls in love with Edward. Will she manage to do her job, or will she fall too deeply? Story is being re-written
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes... Hey, guys. So I put off the other story I was starting to write for another time. It just didnt speak to me and I haven't even go the first paragraph done on it. Anyway, this is a new one, and I hope you guys like it. **

**TenchiMuyoAndTwilightFan x**

**Silver Chains **

**By TenchiMuyoAndTwilightFan**

**Preface **

**Bella's POV...**

**Yes, my job is so much fun. I get to travel the world, meet new people, and, well, destroy them. Brutal, yeah, but hey, I enjoy it. **

**So here's what I do. I am an assianist for a very powerful man. He demands all the rich people he meets to be killed. That, or the children. So here I was again, killing more people. This time it's a very old man who's wife died a very long time ago. He won't be missed.**

**I slowly walked up behind him and grabbed his coat. He tried to say something, but I didn't let him. I quickly slit his neck and let his body fall to the floor. Wearing my long black cloack with a hood that hid my face - a little like little red riding hood's but black - and black leather trousers and top, I ran and jumped out of the window, landing perfectly on the floor. Good job his office wasn't that high off the floor. **

**I ran back to my black mercedes and drive off, ready for my next destination - Forks High School. **

**Author's... So I wanted this one to be short for the main reason - tension. Hope you like it enough to read the next chapter. Hopefully will be done tomorrow. **

**Review !!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes... So it's been a while since I wrote the second chapter, but I have had really bad writers block. Everything I thought of was bad. But here it is, the second chapter. I am hoping to get some reviews - I knew the preface wouldn't, so it's all good - so I really hope you guys like it enough to do so.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I also forgot to mention that I decided to make Forks High School a boarding school in this story, as it works better for the way I want the story to go.**

**TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x**

**Chapter One**

**The Assignments**

**By TenchiMuyoAndTwilight**

**Forks High - boarding school. What a dingy little place. It looked more like a prison than a school. And it was so dreary and miserable.**

**I quickly walked to the office to get my room key and lesson plan. I opened the door and saw a little old women with red hair, at the desk.**

**"Hello, dear," she said with a smile as I approached the desk.**

**"Hi. Isabella Swan. I am here to get my room key." I put on a fake smile and mentally rolled my eyes. I hated nice people. **

**"Of course. Here you are, Isabella. This is a map of the school and your key. Also your lesson plan. Have a nice day." She smiled and I smiled back as I quickly walked out of the room.**

**God, this place was so annoying. Happy little old ladies, annoying rain and cold, and, by the looks of it, slutty girls with fake tan. Yeah, there was two girls walking along with long blond hair - obviously extensions and dyed - and super skinny, with dark tanned skin - obvious from a sunbed considering the weather here. They looked at me funny and laughed. Ha, silly little girls.**

**I walked up the stairs to my floor and quickly found my room. I opened the door to a small room with a single bed, desk and TV. It also had a cupboard in the corner and a small drawer next to the bed. The bed was made with cream bedding. I walked in and put my bags on the bed, looking around. Nothing special but it was to be consider with a place like this. I walked through the door next to the cupboard, into the bathroom. Just a typical small bathroom. Well, at least I didn't have to share one. **

**I sat down on my bed and got out my assingment folders. I opened the first one to see a rather big guy looking back at me. He had short cut hair, blue eyes and a small smile with dimples. His name was Emmett McCarty. 18, senior, football star and wrestling champion. His best friends were the others that I was after. He had a girlfriend of two years. I quickly shut it - I didn't need to know more than that - and move onto the next.**

**Rosalie Hale. Tall, long blond hair, ocean blue eyes and a killer smile. She looked like a super model. Someone every girl would envy. She was cheerleader, popular and boistress. 17 a year younger than her boyfriend Emmett. I could see that she could be a bitch if she wanted, but also sweet and caring to any friend that needed it. I could have been best friends with her - if it were under different circumstances.**

**Jasper Hale. Rosalie's Twin. Tall, blond, shaggy hair, brown eyes, also 17 - oviously. Still had his southern accent. Actor, gentle, caring and loving. Popular - just like his sister. You could see that they were twins - same blond hair, same height, same eye, mouth and nose shape - though eyes were different colour - and same smile. But they had their differences. **

**Alice Cullen - my main prize. She was one of the cullen twins. Long, black hair, big smile and greens eyes. She was described as small and petie, but had a big heart. She was energetic, loved shopping and hanging out with her friends. She was the decision maker, the one the others went to for help. The sort of girl that I would have loved to have been friends with, but it couldn't happen for real. Her lover was Jasper, best friends since babies, grown into a crush. Wow. Ha, love, yeah right.**

**And last but not least, Edward Cullen. My boss loathed him. And I could tell just from reading the words he had put. Popular, sweet talker, best friend and soccer team star. He was everything that my boss hated. And I could also see why. I had never seen anyone as gorgoues as him. Even in his picture I could tell he could get anyone he wanted. Brown hair with a red tint, emrald green eyes that matched the tress around the school and a warm, inviting smile. Unbelievabley gorgeous. He looked like fun. **

**I sort of wished that these weren't the kids I had to kill. Yes, I was the same age as them so that should have alerted me not to, but this was my job. I had been an assain since I was 14. Very yongue yes, but when you have no parents, it's what happens. **

**It was now dinner time - I had gotten here late on a Saturday night - so I decided to go down to the canteen to see if I could see them out. And plus, I was starving.**

**When I got to the canteen and got my salad - it was the only thing that looked appaertizer - I sat at a table with a full view of the whole place. People were looking at me, obvisouly becasue I was knew, but it didn't bother me. I slowly scanned the small space descreetly, trying to find my targets. I was going to be in this town a while, as the plan would take time to affect. I had to make friends with them first, and then lore them to where I wanted them. But I needed their trust. I had a time limit of just under a year - plenty of time.**

**I stopped on a table in the corner, not far from where I was. There they were, all sitting and chatting and laughing. It was more real seeing them. Emmett looked bigger, Rosalie looked bitchier, Jasper looked more quiet than described, Alice was bouncing in her chair while smiling brightly. And Edward... Wow. His picture didn't do him justic. He was even better in person. Suddenly, he looked towards me. We locked eyes and he smiled. I smiled back. I decided to put my acting skills to use. When I was younger I was very shy. As the years grew on, I got more comfertable in myself. Now, I was a confident assain with acting skills. I had skills for all kind of assigments - seductive, sweetness, shyness, and damsell in distress. **

**After I flashed him my small smile, I slowly looked down to the table in a shy way. I peeked back up under my hair and saw that he was still looking while smiling. Alice quickly claimed his attention back.**

**Now I knew who to start with...**

**....**

**Edward's POV...**

**God, the day had been long. Alice had made me, Emmett and Jasper trail around the mall with her and Rosalie to carry all their bags. It was tiring with them two. I had girls drooling over me again, and it was not fun. **

**Us guys were meeting the girls down at the canteen for dinner. We insisted to stay on school grounds for dinner tonight, as we were so tired from the shopping spree they went on. **

**Emmett McCarty was my best friend since we started school here. He looked big and scary, but he was a real cuddly bear. **

**Jasper Hale has been my best friend since we were babies. We grew up together here in Forks, and were inseperable. **

**Rosalie Hale - Jasper's twin sister and Emmett's girlfriend - moved here from Kent in England three years ago. (Author's Note... Where I'm from hehe) She and Emmett fell in love straight away, but both were two scared to admit it. They finally got together two years ago.**

**Alice - my annoying twin sister and Jasper's girlfriend. She was energetic, a morning person -* Groan* - and loved shopping. We were always being dragged out with her. Jasper and Alice had been together for a while now. Due to me and Jasper growing up together, that meant that he also grew up with Alice, and so, love bloomed. **

**Me? I was Edward Cullen. Popular, played soccer, and all the girls ran after, much to my dismay. I had had girlfriends, but I had never been in love. **

**"Hey, man, did you hear about the new girl who is moving here? Apparently she's super hot, so Newton was saying." Emmett grinned.**

**"Hey, remember you're dating my sister, Emmett," Jasper complained. Emmett smiled at him. **

**"Yeah, I heard. But you know Newton, he thinks anything is hot." I didn't want to know this. She was properly annoying slutty girl with fake tan and nails that would just try and get laid all day. And I was sick of them.**

**We walked into the cantee and soon spotted Alice and Rosalie.**

**"Hey, guys," I said when we walked over. Alice was boucing and smiling brightly. "What's up with you?"**

**"She's excited about the new girl. We saw her walking over to her dorm when we were walking over here. She's real pretty. Maybe we finally found someone for you, Edward," Rosalie said, smiling.**

**"Ha, yeah, right. I'm not interested. I want to just deal with the last two years of school and then college, no girls for me." I wanted to be a doctor one day. Med school was going to take a lot of my time up, and I ain't letting no girl take up my time. **

**"Hey, there she is," Alice whispered. She didn't point, though. She just kept boucning in her seat. I looked to where she was looking and saw the most beautiful girl staring at me. She had long brown hair that had a slight wave to it, brown eyes, and beautiful red lips. She looked like a goddess. **

**I smiled at her when we locked eyes, and she smiled back and looked down, using her hair as a sheild. I smiled wider, still looking at her. **

**"It's not nice to stare, Edward." I turned back around to see her smirking.**

**"Awww, little Eddie finally seen a girl he likes?" Emmett mocked. I glared at him and went to eating my food. **

**When we were all finished, we got up to go back to the girls dorm. **

**"Anyway, her dorm must be somewhere near ours. Hey, wasn't there that empty dorm, like, two doors away?" Alice was babling.**

**"Yeah, maybe she lives in there. Oh, we should so go and introduce ourselves." Wow, I had never seen Rosalie so excited about meeting someone, before. **

**"Do we have to do it tonight?" Jasper asked. **

**"No, but I really want to meet her." Alice frowned and slowly dragged her feet in a mock pout. **

**"Fine, we will tomorrow morning," Jasper said. Alice smiled and threw her arms around his neck. They all walked off in front of me while I dordled. **

**God, she was beautiful. I had never been so attracted to someone before, but she was amazing. Like an angel. **

**During my thinking, I didn't notice someone walking in front of me, until I bumped into them and all their stuff went everywhere. **

**"Oh, my god, I am so sorry," I apologised quickly, bending down and helping them pick their stuff up without even looking at them.**

**"It's OK. My fault," a sweet voice replied. I looked up, only to be met with the beautiful brown eyes from before. We both stood up while I handed her her papers back. **

**"Thanks." She smiled.**

**"No problem." I smiled back and gazed into her eyes. "Um, Edward Cullen." I stuck my hand out to her to shake.**

**She took my hand and smiled. "Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella."**

**"Bella. That's a nice name." Wow, I can't believe I am flirting with a girl I just met. You work fast, Cullen.**

**"Thanks. Your name's not so bad eighter."**

**I was about to respond when a voice interrupted me. "Edward, where are you?" I saw the others walk around the corner back to where I was with Bella. They all looked at me and then Bella.**

**"Um, I gotta. Thanks for the help, Edward." She smiled shly and slowly walked the direction she was before. I watched her walk away to the direction of the garden.**

**"Oh, Edward, why didn't you introduce us. I wanted to meet her," Alice whined.**

**I looked back at my twin. "I'm sorry, Alice. We bumped into each other so I helped her pick her stuff up. At least I know her name now."**

**"Oh? And what is that?" Jasper asked, his eyebrow raised.**

**"Bella." I sighed and looked to where she was. **

**....**

**Bella's POV...**

**That couldn't have worked better even if I planned it. Once Alice had claimed Edward's attention, I decided to slip out, salad finished. I wanted to a little bit of work on the assignment I had. **

**I quickly walked back to my room and grabbed the stuff, along with a few books to hide the stuff in and look like I was just working on school stuff. As I was walking down the hall, I was in a total daydream, remebering my mum and dad. I missed them so much. They had died when I was ten. On my own, I ran away from the oprnanage I was at. My boss found me walking along the street by myself. He took me in and trained me to be what I am now. He was my father in a way, but he could be an evil man. **

**Thinking about this I walked into something. Edward. I smiled inside when he bent down to help me pick my stuff up, mumbling his apologies. He didn't look up until I spoke, and when he did, I saw the smile spread across his face. Oh, this was so going to be esay.**

**The others soon came to find him, and I sunk out in my shy way. I watched as he looked back to where I had been previously and walk away wit his friends and sister.**

**I smiled as I sat under a tree on a bench. My phone soon rung and I quickly answered it, knowing who it was. **

**"Hello?"**

**"Bella, have you found them yet?" my boss asked.**

**"Yes, and I have already met Edward."**

**"Good. You know your time limit. Don't let me down, Bella."**

**"I won't." I smiled wickedly. "This is going to be easy."**

**"I trust you, Bella. You are my best assain. Good luck." He hung up.**

**Easy indeed.**

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes... Well, I hope that was OK. As I am going to say a few things to clear up just so you know. I am from England so I am going to be saying a lot of Bristish things, so sorry for all of you who don't understand some words. I also need someone to tell me the way high school works. All I know is that a year 7 is freshman and a year 11 is senior, but I don't know the actual grades they are and the ages. All four years. So can someone from America please tell me. I am going to be writing American words as much as I can but some I do not know. I did, however, use Football for rugby and soccer for football. **

**Also, my Alice will have long hair until the action scenes, so imagine her to look like Ashley Greene version not Alice version. **

**Anymore questions, just ask. And also review. I want about 5 - 10 reviews before I do the next chapter.**

**Love TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x**


	3. Important

Author's Notes...

I am not sure whether I am going to carry this story on as it is not doing so well, so I may put it on hold and look over it again. Tell me what all you guys think.

Anyway, I have a few other ideas, and the one I want to work on next I want you guys to let me know if you would read it.

It is called To Save My Family...

It's not a big romance story, but it is an idea that has been playing in my head for a while.

Summarry for To Save My Family... When Bella is changed she discovers she has the power to travel through time. She goes back in time to make the Cullens mortal again - like they've always wanted.

So, tell me if you would read it. If I get ten people saying that they would like me to write it then I will, if not then I will not do it. If you would like a preview just leave a message and I will put one up.

Thanks guys...

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	4. reply to reviews

Author's Notes... Just wanted to write a reply to all the people who reviewed and say thanks.

pixi3dust... Thanks for the help on the grades, I had no idea about them before just knew the names, lol. So, thanks. It helped me. Power to the British. Lol.

Edwardlover213... I love books so much, too - maily ones about animals, but I love ficitional. Hopefully my books will be published one day, so hope you read them. Lol. And thanks for the advice on assain things... I don't know a lot about them as you will probs notice. lol.

DoubleAgentA... OK, I promise I won't stop writing. Thanks for the threat lol. And to you and your friend, thanks for reading. And I will try to update as much as I can.

VainVamp... Thanks. I didn't know when I read through it, I thought it sounded kinda childish. I will try to get next chapter up, I am working on it now. Thanks for the review.

Olikandy... Thanks for helping me with the grades... I will try to use American words. I know a few from Disney Channel and watching Will Smith movies. Yeah, we do use Bloody alot lol. And mobile. Just to clear up if I use words such as fag = cigarrete (my uncle's wife told me it means gay over there) oh, and rubber = eraser not the other thing so if I use them I'm not being rude lol. Yeah, my comp doesn't have spell check cause its an old one. Sorry for the mistakes, I am a rubbish speller.

So, I am working on the next chapter now so it should be up soon - I hope. Thanks for all your reviews, and just to stay a special thanks any of you that want the prolouge for To Save My Family early, let me know and I will send it to you.

Thanks again.

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	5. chapter three

Author's Notes... So it took me ages to get this chapter perfect. Kinda stuck for fillers, I only planned my last few chapters so I gotta plan the rest. Anyway, here it is, hope you all enjoy.

Review please.

TenchiMuyoAndTwilght x

Chapter Three

Bella's POV...

Today was the first day of classes, and the day that my first part of my job comes into action - befriending the targets.

Befriending the targets is necessary so that I can gain their trust. They have no reason to trush a 17 year old girl in high school. Well, they think they don't.

I found out that Alice and Rosalie live just two doors down from me, so I could easily see when they come and go - I had planted a camera right outside their door. My schedule matched all of Edward's, considering he was the main target I have to keep him closest to me at all times.

So, here I am, walking past Alice and Rosalie's door at the perfect time for them to come out. I had been watching them for the last two days to make sure I knew the exact time they go for breakfast.

"I am going to kill him for it, I swear," Alice was saying.

"How do you know he took it?" Rosalie asked.

"Emmett always takes my make-up. He finds it funny to put it on Jasper while he is asleep. He done it before with my nail varnish, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." They both then noticed me walking towards them. "Hey, Bella!" Rosalie waved.

"Uh, hi?" I said, pretending to forget who she was.

"You wanna sit with us for breakfast, Edward would love you to," Alice said cheerfully. I looked puzzled - can't seem too eager and interested, catches them easier.

"Remember, Edward? Talked to him in the hall on Saturday," Rosalie explained.

"Oh, yeah, right. Um, sure. I mean, you're sure he won't mind?" I asked, acting shy.

"Oh, trust us, he won't mind." Alice smiled and winked. I smiled back. God, she was so cheerful. I mentally rolled my eyes.

They both grabbed my arms and pulled me towards the dinner hall with them. We all got our food and sat at their normal table.

"So, they guys should be here soon. Stupid Emmett always has to play games first," Alice groaned.

"Like stealing your make-up?" I asked.

"You heard that?" I nodded. "Well, yeah. Stupid boys."

"Is that any way to talk about the people you're supposed to love, little Alice." Emmett was standing behind Alice. Rosalie laughed, and I smiled as she looked up at him and poked her tongue out. I turned to look to my right as I heard the chair, and saw Edward looking at me. He smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied, and looked down shyly. Amazing actress, I know.

"Well, maybe now we can introduce you guys, considering Edward isn't hogging Bella any more," Alice said. "Bella, this is Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, and Jasper, my boyfriend. Jasper is also Rosalie's twin brother. Oh, and me and Edward are twins, too."

"Yo," Emmett smiled.

"Hi," Jasper said quietly. Right, Jasper's the quiet one.

"Hi." I smiled back at them.

"Show me your schedule, I wanna see if we have any lessons together," Alice said, holding out her hand. I got out my schedule and handed it to her. "Hm. We are in first, second and fourth together. Rosalie is in your first, third and fourth. Jasper is just in second. Emmett is in fifth. And Edward is in all of your lessons. At least you won't be on your own at all, right?" I smiled.

The bell then rang and we all stood up to leave. "So, come to ours tonight and we'll have a night in. You in?" Rosalie asked me.

"Sure."

"Great. See you guys later," Alice said to Emmett and Jasper, and they walked off to their first lesson.

We quickly walked into our classroom, Alice and Rosalie took their seats.

"You can sit next to me," Edward said, and pulled me over to the empty seat next to his. He smiled at me, which caused me to smile back. The teacher soon walked in and started the lesson.

Tonight, I was going to start the next part of the assignment.

....

Edward's POV...

I knew they would do this, invite Bella to breakfast. But who was I to complain. I wanted to get to know her, and they wanted me to stop moping and be happy - as they put it.

Bella was amazing. I mean, I don't know anything about her yet, but what I have seen of her and heard her say, she seems amazing. Sweet, friendly and shy. My kind of girl.

So I can't wait for tonight. We'd be spending time together, with the others but still, time is time. I couldn't get her off my mind the whole two days between Saturday and today. When I saw her sitting with Alice and Rosalie, a smile crossed my face. She was so beautiful.

So now we are just waiting for Alice, Rose and Bella to come back from Bella's room.

"How long are those girls going to be?" Emmett complained.

"Emmett, stop complaining. They will be here soon," Jasper said. Here we go, another fight.

"Well, it's not like the have a console in here at all. I wouldn't care how long they were if they had one."

"God, shut up."

"Make me."

"Thinking about it."

"Will you two stop fighting," I shouted. "You're worse than girls when you two start arguing." They both looked at me and then slowly sat down. I sighed.

Then the door opened and the gils walked in.

"What took you so long?" Emmett asked.

"We went to get snacks." Alice held up the bags. "Of course. I mean, with you here, we need plenty." Emmett jumped up and grabbed the bags from her, kissing her on the cheek in the process. "Nice to feel appreciated for once."

I looked over to Bella, who was still standing by the, now closed door. I walked over to her and took her hand in mine. "You can come sit down." I smiled. She slowly followed me as I pulled her to sit on my bed.

"OK, before we do movie night, I have some revision to do," Rosalie said.

- Author's Notes... Remember, Rosalie is British in this story, so I will be using our words when she talks eg, revision - studying. -

"Me, too," I said. "You got any?" I asked Bella.

"Revision?" she asked, looking confused.

"Studying. Rosalie's from England. She confuses me sometimes, too," I whispered. Bella laughed. God, her laugh was beautiful.

"Well, I didn't bring my books at all."

"OK. Well, you can help me, if you want to?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. I looked over at Alice and Jasper, to see them smiling at me. Yep, defteinly their plan.

....

- Author's Notes... I am going to skip quit a bit and get onto the getting to know the fake Bella.-

Bella's POV...

"So, Bella, what brought you here?" Jasper asked

OK, time to put my fake story into action. Well, some of it fake. "Well, I was from California. I lived with my uncle, because my mum and dad died when I was really younge. He's been looking after me since. I don't really remember my mum and dad. I came here because this was where they grew up and got married. I wanted to see what it was like here, and spend the rest of my high school life here."

"I'm so sorry about your parents," Edward said, holding my hand.

"It's OK. As I said, I don't really remember them. My uncle tells me stories about them a lot. I miss them, but it's not like there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well, I think it's time we go to bed now. So, Bella, you can choose whatever bed you want. The boys always sleep on the floor on their make shift beds."

"Yeah, why do you have three beds in here?" I asked.

"Oh, well it's a dorm for three people, but they never had anyone else that needed it, so it's extra for when we have people stay the night."

"OK," I nodded.

About four hours later...

I quickly looked around and listened. Everyon was asleep. Good. I got out of bed and quickly tiptoed over to their TV. I put a speaker on it and then crept over to each one and put a bug on them. I programmed the hand held I had - it looked like an iPod - so that I could follow their every movements.

I had to make sure I always knew where they were so that I could accidentally on purpose bump into them. And it would help for when I had to loure them to where I wanted them to complete my job.

The mic came in handy for if they ever suspected anything, and so that I knew what they were talking about.

Now I just had to get one into the boy's room.

I quickly sent a message to my boss - mic and bugs in place.

Now my job has really started. In eight and half months, they will all be dead...

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes... So this chapter was not as long as I hoped, but as I said, I am just going along as things come into my head.

Hoped you all like it.

5 - 10 reviews before I do the next chapter...

Review...

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	6. Chapter four

Author's Notes... This chapter I wasn't sure what to do with it. I don't want to make all the filler chapters to boring, so I thought about a little bit of drama in this one. Hope this is OK until all the real drama starts.

Replies to reviews...

Jazzys Mistress... Thanks. I wasn't sure about the idea at first, but it just kept bugging me so I had to right it. Glad you like the idea. x

Lumarosa-chan... Glad you were, and thanks for reading. Let me know if I ever do dissapoint, though. I will try to update more often now, but I am just trying to make intresting filler chapters. Sorry this update took so long. x

Crazyperson17... Thanks, glad you think so. Enjoy the new update. x

Edwardlover213... No problem, I love talking to people anyway. I love reading, too, but the book has to capture my interest from the first page. I love books about animals mostly... Well, I'm hoping that they do, but I am getting my degree in English hopefully next year so gotta do that first. Thanks for the review... x

Olikandy... Thanks for the review... glad you think it is awesome... x

And to the person who put worst spelling ever, well, as I have said my computer I am using is old so it does not have spell check. And when I am writing fanfics, well, I don't fully pay attention to spelling, just the story. If you don't like the spelling all I can say is don't read. And besides, I have seen people spell way worse than me...

Thanks for all the reviews, I love to know what you guys think. As I put on my profile, anyone that has FaceBook or Twitter, add me. My FaceBook is Shorna Davis and my Twitter is TwiFanTwiHard...

Thanks again x

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x

Chapter Four

Bella's POV...

Two months. Two months had gone fast, but I still had plenty of time. Working on getting closer to them all was easy. They trust me a lot now, which is great.

But the feelings I was having confused me. I felt like I should protect them. But why? My job was not to protect them but to destroy them. To do it in the worst possible way. And I knew how I was going to do it. Make each other watch the pain I was putting the victim through. Make Edward watch all his friends die.

But now I didn't want to do that.

I shook my head to take the thought away. This place was messing with my mind. Why did my parents want to stay here? Didn't it mess with them, too?

I was currently sitting in third period. Edward was sitting right behind me - I could feel him looking at me somtimes. And Rosalie was sitting next to me. She would turn to Edward when the teacher's attention was diverted, and ask him questions.

I couldn't look at him. Whenever I did, I had a weird feeling. Like butterflies were flying around in my stomach. I had felt that feeling once, when I was thirteen. My uncle knew a older man in a wheelchair named Billy Black. His son, Jacob, had a huge crush on me, and after a wheel, I did too. But he screwed me over. I fell in love with him, and he used me. He broke my heart.

But I couldn't feel things like that for Edward. He was the enemy of my boss, which meant he was my enemy also.

The bell rang, signaling the end of third period.

"Hey, Bella, we're going over to the boy's tonight, wanna come?" Rose asked me.

This would be my chance to plant the speaker in the boy's room. I smiled and nodded.

I decided to skip fourth period to get my stuff together for tonight.

I quickly ran back to my room. Once there, I started setting up the radio for the speaker that would go into Edward's room.

I jumped when I heard my phone ring. My boss was the only person that rang that phone. I had two phones, one for the assignment - my boss contacted me on - and a decoy for the subjects numbers - making friends I would need a phone for their numbers.

"Yes?" I said when I answered it.

"Bella, you have ten months left on the mission. I have a new task. When you are to kill them, I want you to take them to our warehouse, remember where it is?"

"Yes."

"Bring them there, I would like to talk to them beforehand. They will then understand what is about to happen. Then, you will kill them. And we will burn the place down to hide their bodies. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, uncle. Of course."

"Good. Now, what are you doing in the assingment today? Have you got the speaker into Cullen's room yet?"

"I am doing it tonight. We are all going to their room, and I will plant it while everyone is asleep."

"Good. Goodbye, Bella." He hung up without a response. Good thing about my 'uncle', he never did like many words. Get the job done, get out. Quick. Easy.

But something told me this misson was not going to ever be easy.

....

Edward's POV...

Bella was coming to my room tonight.

I was in my room, making my bed for Bella to sleep in. Alice and Rosalie always took Emmett's and Jasper's bed, which meant that Bella would have mine. I tried not to think about her sleeping in my bed.

Once I had the bed made, I started on the one for myself on the floor. I put it right next to my bed so that I could be close to Bella.

For the last two months of getting to know Bella, I found that I had started to fall for her. I was scared to tell her, however. I knew she didn't feel the same about me - I could see it in her eyes.

Alice, of course, knew. She had tried to convince me to tell Bella how I felt. She claimed that although Bella hadn't fallen in love with me yet, she knew the one day she would. And that Bella did like me in one way.

I still couldn't tell her.

"Hey, Ed," Emmett said as he came in the room. "What you doing?"

"Just setting up my bed."

"Oh, for the girls coming over tonight?" I nodded. "Aw, is little Eddie excited that Bell Bell is sleeping in his bed," he pouted.

"Shut up, Em," I growled.

"Hey, man, I know you like her, no big deal."

"Alice told you?" He nodded. "I'm going to kill her."

"I think everyone can guess. Well, apart from Bella. She just doesn't seem to notice these things. Or maybe she chooses not to."

"Emmett." I clicked my fingers in front of him.

"Oh, sorry."

"What is up with you?"

"Nothing." I gave him a look. "OK, I wanna tell you something."

"What?"

He sat down on his bed, and I sat on my bed - which was opposite his.

"I'm going to ask Rose to marry me," he confessed.

"Really? That's great." He smiled brightly at me, and got up to hug me.

"Girly hugs?" Alice asked as she came into the room, Jasper following behind her. Me and Emmett quickly parted and looked at them both. "Just dropping off our things. Me and Rose are going to con Bella into coming shopping with us." She put, what I assumed as Bella's bag, on my bed. "OK, I gotta go. See you guys at seven." She quickly left the room.

Seven couldn't come sooner.

....

Later on...

"The girls should be here soon," Jasper said to Emmett, who was playing on his X Box.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just let me kill this fucker."

Jasper bent down behind the TV and pulled the plug out of the socket. The TV and X Box turned off.

"HEY!" Emmett yelled. "What did you do that for?"

"You know how Alice is. If she came in and saw you on it still, you'd be a dead man." Emmett lunged for Jasper and the both fell on the floo with a thud.

"Here we go again," I groaned.

They were still on the floor fighting when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal Bella standing there. I smiled brightly and she smiled back.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hi." I moved aside to let her in. "What they fighting over this time?" she asked as she walked into the room.

"Jasper turned off his X Box," I stated simply. Bella nodded.

"Hey, guys, Alice and Rose will be here soon. They won't be happy if they see you two fighting again."

"Emmett McCarty," Rosalie shouted from behind us.

"Too late," Bella whispered. I quickly pulled her over to my bed with me - the bed she'd be spending the night in - and we sat down as we watched Rose pull Emmett and Jasper apart.

"What are you two doing?" she shouted.

"He turned off my X Box," Emmett pouted.

"Because the girls were coming over," Jasper retorted.

"So what?"

"Enough!" Rose shouted. Wow, she scared me somtimes. "No more aruging or fighting. Now, I have movies, so you need to chose which to watch first. And do not fight about it!"

"She's like a mother telling off her kids," Bella whispered. I laughed along with her.

We all sat down to watch the movie that Emmett and Jasper chose, without fighting for once. I sat on my bed with Bella right by the side of me. I could feel her warm body next to mine. I didn't focus on the movie at all, all I could focus on was Bella.

....

Bella's POV...

Now that they were all asleep, I could plant the speaker.

I slowly slipped out of Edward's bed, careful not to stand on him right by the side of me, and made my way over to the TV. I unscrwed the back and put the speaker in. Good thing about these speakers is that they were programmed to pick up the voices you chose. Meaning, I programmed them not to pick up the voices from the TV.

I quickly put the back on the TV and stood up.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say. He was standing up and looking at me. Uh-oh...

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes... I know I said there'd be drama, but it didn't work the way I wanted. I decided I wanted a cliff hanger.

So, OMG, what's Bella gonna say now? You'll have to wait and find out.

Once again 5 - 10 reviews and I'll update.

Review x

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	7. Chapter Five

Author's Notes... Ok, so here is the next chapter. It's not going to be very long because it's like half eleven here so I'm really tired. Hope you enjoy it anyway. I will make it as long as I can, but I can't promise this chapter will be that good. I just wanted to get it done cause my sister is doing Halloween party tomorrow so I can't update then.

Review replies...

DoubleAgentA... Thanks... Been waiting for the perfect time for a cliffhanger, thought this would be it. Here's the new update, hope you enjoy. x

AdmiralJoy... Here's the update. Thanks for the review. x

Crazyperson17... Thanks. I wanted a bit of funny action, hope it was enough. I'm not that good at being funny - only by accident, lol. x

VioletteRose... Wow, thanks. Best review I have had yet. Glad you like the plot. Her uncle does have a name, but that will not be revealed until later chapters... and well, I am still trynna think of a name atm anyway, lol. Anyway, thanks so much for the review. x

Edwardlover213... I am following you on Twitter, lol. By the way, love your pic and background, they're amazing. x

Lumrosa-chan... Well, here it is. Hope it's OK.

Enjoy and review...

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x

Chapter Five

Bella's POV...

"Bella?"

Uh-oh. How could I have been caught? I was always so careful, and now, I had let my guard down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Think, quick.

"Um, just... I, uh, heard a noise coming from over here and I didn't know what it was." Wow, worse lie I have ever told in my life. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Oh. Well, what was it?"

"Um." Just then, as I looked down, I noticed Jasper's phone on the floor. "It was this," I said, picking Jasper's phone up and showing him.

"Oh. OK."

I walked around the TV and sat back on Edward's bed. "What are you doing awake?" I asked him.

"I woke up because I felt uneasy for some reason. I don't know why," he said. He sat next to me on the bed. "So."

"So..."

We both looked into each other's eyes. I had never felt this way. I felt nervous but confident. Sick but happy. Broken-hearted but like a hole had been filled.

Edward slowly bent his head forward. I knew what was going to happen, I had kissed people before to trick them into thinking I liked them. The difference with Edward was that I did like him. I couldn't, though, and it hurt me.

I leaned back and turned my head. "Well, um, I'm going to go back to sleep now. See you in the morning," I said quickly. His face fell slightly - it broke my heart - but he quickly covered it up.

"Me, too," he whispered. "Night, Bella." He then layed down on his makeshift bed.

I couldn't get close to Edward. I just couldn't. His life was limited now that I was here.

....

Edward's POV...

Sitting on the bed next to her, I just wanted to kiss her. But would she let me? She never let on that she liked me. Did she? Alice said she did.

So I took the risk. I slowly leant forward to kiss her. But she leant away from me and turned her head. "Well, um, I'm going to go back to sleep now. See you in the morning," she said quickly, jumping into my bed. I felt my face fall slightly, and a heat fill my cheeks. That was embarrassing.

"Me, too," I whispered. "Night, Bella." I layed down on the bed on the floor. But sleep didn't claim me. I laid away for hours thinking.

Alice was wrong, she didn't like me. She didn't want to kiss me. She had turned away when I tried.

I felt my heart ripe in two. I was in love with a girl who didn't return the feelings, and it broke me inside.

I had never felt so down before. But I couldn't make her like me. Obviosuly she just wanted a friend. And that's what I would be.

After all, it was better than nothing.

I slowly fell asleep, my dreams filled with Bella.

To be Continued...

Author's Notes... I said it wouldn't be long. Just a little trouble for you. I was thinking about doing someone else's POV... so let me know who's POV you would like to see.

Anyway, as I said, no updates tomorrow, as my sister's party is tomorrow - I'm going as a vampire. I was going to go as Bella in Breaking Dawn after her first meal but I couldn't find the dress I wanted. My dog has a costume, too. He has a vampires cloak and omg he looks so cute.

Anyway, review please, guys. I know it's not much so I am only gonna ask for 2 reviews 4 at the most. Sorry this chapter is so short, but that's what happens when I update at nearly 12am.

Love you all x

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	8. Chapter Six

Author's Notes... Thanks for all the reviews guys... they are amazing. So this next chapter I am hoping will be a bit longer and more detailed. You will meet a few new characters now, and maybe get a look at Bella's past a little more. This one will be all in Bella's POV and the other characters may not be in it much.

Hope you like it.. x

Replies to reviews...

DoubleAgentA... Thanks. I was too tired to make a longer one, and just wanted to update cause I couldn't last night. Thanks for the review x

Crazyperson17... Here's the update... Hope you like it. Thanks for the review x

Edwardlover213... No probs.. They are really cool. Sure, if that's OK with you. I will send it in private message as I don't want random people adding me - made that mistake once too many. Anyway, I have a few - although I do have to find where I put them. Thanks again. x

Violetterose... I also hate parties, apart from Halloween. Just love getting dressed up. Although the stupid fake blood has stained my skin, but it was still cool. I know, she's silly right. Damn Bella for her silly thoughts. I wouldn't push Edward away even if my life depended on it. But, all the plot line, right? Have to see if she gives in in the end - I'm not giving anything away.. Thanks for the review x

Enjoy this next chapter, guys. Review, please. Love you all x

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x

Chapter Six

Bella's POV...

Time seemed to be movie fast on this job.

And I knew why.

I was dreading for the day to come. The day when I had to kill them all. And when that day did come, they would know who I am. They would know that I had betrayed them. I would see the hurt and the pain on their faces before they were gone forever.

And it hurt me inside.

I was getting too attached.

I had never felt this way before. Attached to the assignments. Because that's all I always saw people I had to kill as - assignments. Just a game. That's all my life has ever been.

But I can't let myself get attached. Not like this. They are not my friends. They are my job. They are the people I have to kill so that I can live.

Yeah, keep telling myself that. But it didn't stop the dread and hurt from the day that was to come.

I'm trying to stop myself. Especially getting attached to Edward.

I know he likes me. How much, I'm not so sure, but I know he does. And I can't let that happen. I have to make sure that he knows we will never be. Before the day. On the day, he will know, and he will know why.

My life just got even more complicated.

....

Today I was to go to the warehouse my uncle had chosen and meet with another one of his assains to go over the plans for the Cullens and friends.

I was currently in my dorm getting my stuff together for the trekk to the warehouse, in Seattle, a four hour drive from my current location.

I put on my knife and threw on a top to cover it up. I threw on a hoodie and some trousers, along with my trainers.

- Author's notes... I don't like the words pants or sneaker so I will be saying trousers and trainers, just to let you guys know. -

I heard my phone ring just then, and quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, the assain will be meeting you there at three. There will be two, and I have been working with them for a few years now, so they are reliable."

"I am leaving right now, uncle."

"Good. Good luck, Bella, and a job well done so far."

"Thank you, uncle."

I sighed once I hung up the phone. This job was going to get harder as the time goes on if I could not get it together and stop myself from getting so attached.

I walked out of the door and ran down the stairs. It was raining outside again. Great.

"Bella!" I heard someone call. I turned to see Alice and Rosalie. "What you doing?" Alice asked once they got closer.

"I've, uh, got to go to Seattle today. My uncle is down for a little while, and I am going to see him. I'll be back later," I rushed out. Please, just go away, you are not making it easier, I thought.

"Oh, OK. Well, we'll see you later, then?"

"Sure," I nodded.

"Bye," they both said. I waved, and then quickly jumped in my car and sped away.

That was close.

As I drove, I thought about my life. I lived a happy life when my mum and dad were alive, that much I knew. They loved me a lot. I was seven when they died, and even though I don't remember a lot about them, I still missed them.

I remembered what they looked like, but not what they smelled like. I remembered what they'd tell me, but not what their voices sounded like. I remembered a lot of good times I had with them, but deliberately blocked out the night they died. All I remembered off the night was seeing a bright flash and hearing screaming.

Yes, I was there when they died.

I forgot what happened after.

The few months after their death was a blur. I couldn't remember what I felt, or what was said.

I remember being taken to a foster home. I remember spending two months in that foster home. I remember my 'uncle' coming one day. And I remember being told that he wanted to adopt me.

I don't remember crying over my parents deaht - I just remember feeling numb. Numb and scared.

My 'uncle' took me in, and for two years he looked after me. On my tenth birthday, he told me of what I was to become. I would kill criminals like the person who killed my parents.

But as time went on, I was to kill more and more innocent people. He wanted me to kill people that he despied, just because they had a better life than him, or they bullied him in school. Or just to get money. These people were innocent, not the criminals he claimed them to be.

And now, he wanted me to kill the most innocent of people. The Cullens. They were not criminals. They were nice people.

But I couldn't despise my uncle. No, he was there for me when I needed him. He dried my tears when I cried when I was nine and a girl called me ugly. He was there when I fell off my bike when I was eight, and cut my arm. He was there when Jacob broke my heart. He had always been there. So he was not my real uncle, and I had to do horrible things for him, he was still there for me. And although he could be a nasty person, sometimes he could be nice, too. And caring.

So they was innocent people he wanted me to kill, but there was the ciminals he had claimed, too.

One criminal, Teddy Cunninham, was a murderer. He would kill woman, children and animals, as he believed they were unworthy of life.

I was sent to kill this horrible man. And in the worse possible way. And I did. He cried and begged me not to, but I let my anger take over and gave him the same treatment he had given many of his victims. He begged until I silenced him forever. No person or animal would fall under his torture ever again.

I saved a small dog while there, too. A puppy. With a broken leg and cut on his back. He was about to kill this shaking animal before I turned up. That dog has been with me ever since.

That was another thing I got attached to. I loved him and named him Sam. Not only did I get attached to him, but he got attached to me, also.

He would follow me everywhere. And I loved him to pieces.

But that love was short lived.

I was on another assignment. It was close to home, so I could take Sam to the apartment I had accquired. He was a good undercover for me, too. A teenage girl with a little dog, who would suspect?

But, of course, someone did suspect something. Drugies. Junkies. Users - whatever you wanna call him. I had left him at home one night, and when I came back, I found him - dead. His blood everywhere.

I cried that night. More than ever. They had taken my best friend away. Everything I grew attached to left me.

And it was going to happen again. But this time, it was going to be me that took them away. And I hated thinking that.

....

I pulled at to the small warehouse. It was a typical old abandoned building. Boarded up windows, old door with holes in - they would have to be covered - and old looking paint. It was not too big, but not too small - perfect for what we were doing.

I got out of my car and walked up to the building. I pulled open the door and walked in. I walked around the first floor. Just two seperate rooms were on the first floor, and a set a stairs that lead up to the second floor.

Noticing that the assains were not down here, I walked up the stairs.

The first room had five chairs set up, all facing one wall. Chains were already tied to the chairs, ready for their victims to occupy them in a few months time.

This is where I would be meeting these same assains every month until the day - eight months from now.

I walked into the second room and saw that this was were the cameras and weapons were set up. The torture chamber, as I called it.

"Welcome," a voice sounded from across the room. Standing there was a woman and a man. The woman was tall, pale with fiery red hair; the man was about the same height as the woman, but with dark skin and short cropped hair. "You must be Bella."

"Yes. And what, may I ask, is your names?" I asked.

"I am Laurent, and this is Victoria. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You, too."

"Why don't you come sit," he said, pointing to a chair in front of the table they were both sitting at. I walked over and sat down. "Now, should we get to discussion." I nodded. "You have the files, I trust?" I pulled the files out of my bag and gave them to Laurent.

"How far have you got in the case? You have another eight months for the date, yes?" Victoria asked.

"Yes. I am working on a plan to get them here, as we speak. I think that if we make them think I have been kidnapped, they will follow. But we have to make it obvious."

"Very good. We will work that out with your uncle," Victoria answered. "Main attractions are the two Cullen kids, right? But he wants us to take them all." I nodded.

"I see by their files that they will be pretty difficult to take down."

"I think I can handle it. My uncle said that I am the one that has to kill them." Which is what I'm dreading, I thought. I kept a pokerface on, couldn't let them see how much I don't want to do it.

"Yes, of course," Laurent said. "Of course you can choose what method you use. We will be meeting here every month to go through it all. So there's seven months for planning until the eight month, which will be left with you and your uncle."

"Are you not going to be accompaning?" I asked.

"No, we are not," Victoria responded. She had a look a distate on her face. I wondered why that was.

So we discussed all what would happen in the next eight months. I told them of my plans, and what I had found out of ready, and how I am keeping an eye on them all; and they told me what my uncle had discussed with them prior to my meeting.

It was eleven at night before I was heading home. I was not tired one bit as I was used to staying up late at night.

I got back at one in the morning, ready for a night of typing up my meeting and plans that we had made during so.

I got a knock on my door about a half hour later, however.

I quickly shut down my file and stashed away anything that would be suspicious and answered the door. Alice stood in front of me, looking very engeretic for half one in the morning.

"Uh, hi, Alice," I said.

"Hey," she replied.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to ask if I could stay with you tonight. Rosalie and Emmett are... well, Emmett is staying over tonight, and Jasper is tired because of work tomorrow, so I was hoping you would be OK."

"Uh, sure. Come in." I stepped aside to let her in, whil sneakily double checking everything was away.

"Thanks, Bella, you're so great." I smiled, but felt very guilty inside. "Is it OK if I just go straight to sleep, I got to work tomorrow, too."

"Sure. I don't mind. I need to do some work, anyway. I'll be in the bathroom doing it, if you need me." She looked at me funny. "Just so that I can use the light, so it doesn't disturb you."

"Oh, OK, sure. Thanks again."

"It's not problem." I walked into the bathroom feeling awful.

She said I was great - but I was anything but. If only she knew what was being planned against her, her brother and friends. She wouldn't think I was so great then.

I had to stop this thinking. I had a job to do, and I wouldn't get it done if I felt this way. They are nothing to me, just a job. They are nothing to me, just a job, I kept chanting to myself.

But they were something to me, and they weren't just a job. They were my friends. And despite what, I knew I WAS getting attached. Especially to Edward.

How am I going to complete this without mucking it up.

I am so tempted to tell Alice what was going on and just stop it from happening.

I turned around and walked out of the bathroom, ready to tell Alice everything - who I was, why I was here. But when I walked into the room, about to talk, I noticed she was fast asleep.

Maybe this was meant to happen. Maybe I shouldn't say anything. Maybe their time was up and this was how it was supposed to be.

Feeling awful, I got into my bed and fell asleep, praying that time would go back and it would all be over.

But when I woke in the morning, I was still in Forks, about to kill the first people - beside my uncle - that actually cared about me since my parents died.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes... I think that was a little bit longer. Well, I told you some of her background, so hopefully now you understand how she feels and what is going on. I don't know exactly what will happen in the next chapter, but hey, we'll find out together, right? I also am going to say that the best stuff doesn't start happning until after chapter ten. I want to get more than ten chapters in this one, so that this story is longer than my last one. By the way, have you guys read it? Please do, if not. Thanks.

So I wanted to have a vote. I have a few story ideas, but I'm not sure if you guys would read them. So, what I want you guys to do is just review with the name of the story or stories you would read. The stories that get five or more votes will be written. You can vote on more than one story if you wish...

To Save My Family...

When Bella is turned into a vampire, she discovers she has the power to go back in time. Risking her own happiness, she goes back in time to stop all the Cullens from ever becoming vampires.

Goddess Bella... Crossover Tenchi Muyo and Twilight...

Bella has a secret of her own. Set in Twilight, James never attacked Bella. Bella gets back in contact with an old friend - Ryoko. But when her family is at stack, will she reveal her secret to save them?

You Belong With Me...

Inspired by Taylor Swift's new song and video You Belong With Me. Edward, popular guy in school, but with a bitchy girlfriend. Bella, Edward's best friend, but secretly in love with him. If you've heard the song and seen the video you will love this one.

So let my know what ones you want me to write. I will do this again when I come up with some more.

Review please. Love you all x

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	9. Chapter Seven

Author's Notes... OK, so I didn't get a lot of reviews the last chapter, but that's OK. I wanted to write the next cause I was just so bored and had an urge to write - my songs aren't coming to me at the moment so I was hoping this chapter would. I am hoping this chapter gets a few more reviews than the last.

Replies to reviews...

Lumrosa-chan... I know, me neither. I don't even know what she's going to do next, and it's my story. Kind of weird. All good things happen though, right. Enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review. x

Lauren-mason... Nice to have a new person review. Here's the next chapter, enjoy. Thanks for the review x

DoubleAgentA... Thanks. Mine, too. It just totally hit me when I listened to her song for the first time. I have got some more ideas that will be at the author's note at the end... let me know on those, too. Thanks for the review x

Crazyperson17... Thanks. Then you should like the other ideas that I have. Vote for which ever ones you like. Thanks for the review x

Anyone that reviews my stories I am going to read yours and review them. Always looking for great new stories.

Thanks for the reviews and contanst support. Love you all x

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x

Chapter Seven

Bella's POV...

The months were passing fast. I now had only three months until the day.

And I was scared.

I had not been scared since my parents death. I had not been scared since I found Sam. But I was now.

I was not scared for me, no. I was scared for my friends. They were going to loose their lives, and, unlike the last time two times, this time it would be at my hand. I would have to kill five people that I truly care about. One of which I believe I am in love with.

Yes, I had realised that the day that I almost told Alice about my job. The first day I met with the other two assains.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

But there was nothing I could do about it. Despite wanting to come clean to them all, I couldn't. Despite wanting to be with Edward, I couldn't. I couldn't have the life I wanted, because my life had been chosen for me - and that life was to destroy other lifes. I was not normal.

On several occasions I almost told them, and each time I was stopped. I talk it as a sign last time. There was a reason I was stopped every time. I was not meant to tell them, that much was obvious.

But the guilt still ate away at me. And now I was played with memories every night. Memories of my parents death. Seeing the light come towards the car and hearing the screams. Waking up in the hospital to be told that I was now an orphane.

Coming home and finising blood on the walls and floor. Seeing Sam dead with a gash through his stomach.

All there was in the memories was blood. All there was in my life was blood. And the blood is on my hands.

My life would be like this forever. But I wished for a normal life. I wished to have kids and grow old. Have a normal quiet life, a normal quiet job. Come home every night and have a normal quiet dinner with my normal and quiet family.

I wished to have normal problems, like bills needing to be paid, and house work needing to be done, not worrying about the next person I have to kill.

I didn't want to kill anymore.

....

Right now, Edward and I were in his room waiting for the others.

Since realising how I felt for Edward, I had wanted to spend time with him. We had vertally became inserprable over the last few months. He was fun to be around. Although times got awkward when he would make his feelings for me obvious - I could not bring my feelings for him to his attention - we got along perfectly.

"God," he exclaimed in frustation. He was laying on his bed, his arms over his eyes. I looked over at him from my seat on his chair. I was currently going through some work from class - can't go through their files with him in the room. "My head hurts," he continued. I turned back to my books.

"That's what you get for drinking too much," I said without turning back to him. I saw him look at me out of the corner of my eye, a scowl on his face.

"Just cause you never drink," he said.

"Just cause I'm not stupid enough to," I retorted. It was things like this that I loved. We would playfully argue.

He turned back to looking at the ceiling, but with his arms now down by his sides. He sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked after her sighed again, a little louder to get my attention.

"I'm bored." I rolled my eyes.

"How can you be bored?" I asked.

"Cause you're boring me." I looked at him with a dirty look on my face. "What? You are."

"The others will be here soon, can you wait until then?" I asked as I looked at him again.

"I guess," he sighed.

There was long silence in the room again. Then I felt something hitting the back of my head as I read my book. I tried to ignore it but it kept on. I quickly turned around to see Edward put an innocent look his face. I turned back around the read my book again, when I felt it hitting me again.

"Edward!" I shouted, turning back around.

"What?" he shouted back.

"Stop it!" I said.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"You know what." I turned back around to my book. After a few minutes I heard him sigh again. "God, Alice, will you please hurry up," I said to the heavens.

"I'm here," she sang as she came into the room. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Edward," I said simply, poiting in his direction. He looked at Alice innocently.

"What did you do this time?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything. Bella was boring me," he said accusingly.

"Well, don't worry, Edward, Bella is coming with me and Rosalie to the mall today." I looked from Edward to Alice quickly.

"What? No, Alice, I don't think so."

"Bella, we are all going out for dinner tonight. Please, you need something other than what you are wearing. Just for a few hours, I promise."

I sighed. "Fine."

- Author's Notes... I am not going to bore you with the long ride to the mall and hours spending looking for an outfit so we'll just skip to the actual outfit they choose. Oh, and I thought I'd add some of British traiditions for you guys, cause I love them. -

We had been in the mall for a few hours. I was so bored. Rosalie was talking away about all the British things she likes to teach the others.

"Have you ever had a Sunday lunch before, Bella?" Rose asked me.

"No. I have never been to England."

"Oh, well, it's a lot like Thanksgiving dinner. But my favourite is the mint sauce my mum puts on it."

-Author's Notes... that is actually my favourite. I am going to talk about here I live cause I hate it when the characters always come from London... Garden Of England is the best aka, Kent. -

"Sounds good. Did you live in London?"

"No, I lived in Kent, about an hour from London. It's quite a famouse place in England. But I lived in a small village near in the middle of a few popular towns."

"I've always wanted to go."

"I love it. I miss it so much. I love everything about my home, the weather, the animals, the towns, history and people." I could hear the love in her voice when she talked about her birth place.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"I came here for college. I wanted to go to one of our local colleges, but they had a really long waiting list. I came here for a holiday and met Emmett. At the time we were just friends. I told him about what I wanted to do and that the college I chose had a two year waiting list, and he told me about this college. I decided to move here after my eighteenth birthday, because I know that the ages are different to Britain. While I was back home, I did some volunteer projects and worked in my local shop. I also helped out with our local football and rugby teams. So, what did you do growin up?"

Oh no, the dreaded question. Think fast.

"Oh. My mum and dad died when I was pretty young, so my uncle took me in from then. I was home schooled by him because he is super smart. He is the only person to have cared for me growing up. I never really got along with other people. They just didn't like me." I didn't mention that in the end they were no longer around to like me, of course.

"Well, I don't know why. You're a really cool person, Bella." I smiled but inside the guilt was overwhelming me.

"Thanks."

"Guys," Alice screamed as she ran towards us. "I found the perfect outfit for you, Bella. Come on, let me show you."

We walked into the shop she had seen the outfit in... - Author's Notes.. I don't know a lot of American shops apart from Hot Topic and Wal-Mart so I am not going to name the shop. -

Alice threw me into a changing room and threw some clothes at me, then shut the door. The dress was a gorgeous baby blue colour. It was a halter top that came to just above my knees with a flowing skirt and tight top, showing modest bit of cleavage. I loved it. After putting it on, I turned to look in the mirror. I gasped when I saw my reflection.

"Come on, Bella, we want to see," Alice called through the door. I slowly opened it and stepped out. I noticed that Alice and Rosalie had changed into their dresses.

Alice's dress was a long sleeved black dress, that came to about mid thid, with a black belt around her stomach. It fit her perfectly and looked amazing on her tiny body.

Rosalie's dress was a red and black short, tight dress that hugged her every curve. It had vertical black lines all the way down and was very short. It screamed Rosalie.

"Bella, you look amazing," Rosalie exclaimed. Alice nodded.

We quickly left the shop to go look for shoes and accesories.

Alice chose some blue shoes with a small silver heel for me. Black heels with a small bow on the side for her; and Rosalie some silver platforms. They all looked great.

Soon we were all heading back to Alice and Rosalie's room to get ready for the date.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes... I am going to make a wager with you guys today. If I get ten or more reviews by Wednesday, then I am will make something happen between Bella and Edward. 5 - 10 reviews, something will still happen, but it will end badly on Bella's part, so if you want for something good to happen then I need 10 or more reviews, want to add badly 5 - 10.

Links to date outfits...

Bella's dress... .?id=1643996667026984843-0-4aef6d9e

Bella's shoes... .

Alice's dress... .?id=1643996667026984843-0-4aef700a

Alice's shoes... .

Rosalie's dress....?id=1643996667026984843-0-4aef70cb

Rosalie's shoes... .

The shoes I chose for Rosalie are the same shoes I have had my eye on for a few weeks but in blue. Trust me they look better in the shop than in that picture. Every time I go into New Look I try to conn my fiance into getting them for me. Roll on my birthday next month, fingers crossed he did.

So I've thought of some new stories. Add these to the ones before and vote for which ones you would read. You can vote more than once. Just leave the name of the story on a review. The stories with five or more by the end of this fanfic will be written.

To Save My Family...

When Bella is turned into a vampire, she discovers she has the power to go back in time. Risking her own happiness, she goes back in time to stop all the Cullens from ever becoming vampires.

Goddess Bella... Crossover Tenchi Muyo and Twilight...

Bella has a secret of her own. Set in Twilight, James never attacked Bella. Bella gets back in contact with an old friend - Ryoko. But when her family is at stack, will she reveal her secret to save them?

You Belong With Me...

Inspired by Taylor Swift's new song and video You Belong With Me. Edward, popular guy in school, but with a bitchy girlfriend. Bella, Edward's best friend, but secretly in love with him. If you've heard the song and seen the video you will love this one.

Till the Clock Strikes Tweleve

Edward is Bella's worst nightmare, but he's hiding a secret no one knows. When Bella's life is at stake after an arugment between the two, he must cofesse his secret to Bella before the stroke of midnight, or she will die. Will he do it?

The Pain in My Heart

Bella is sick of Edward's way and decides to teach him his own game with friends Alice and Rosalie. But in the process falls in love with him. He breaks her heart when he finds out. Bella doesn't handle it very well.

You guys may have noticed that a lot of my stories are tragic, but that's because I love heartbreak that ends with a happy ending. My stories are as close to real life as I can make them, and heartache is a part of real life, unfortunately.

I also wanted to say that the dog in the story is inspire by my dog Sam who got put down six years ago. He's my baby so he is in a lot of my stories. And the way that Bella's parents died is inspire by my brother.

Thanks for reading guys. Review, please. Love you all x

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	10. Chapter Eight

Author's Notes... I am bored today, so I thought I'd write you the next chapter despite not getting enough reviews to make anything happen between Edward and Bella. Well, something does happen, but defintely not what I said. I am also thinking up a new twist to add to the story revolving around Rosalie. I don't know what to do yet, so anyone that has any ideas, please let me know.

I am also asking people to send in anything they would like to see happen in the story, the ones that I like I will add. So just let me know what you would want to see in the story, in a review. All of the ideas will be considered.

I noticed that the links to their outfits didn't work in the last chapter, so I am going to add them to my profile, so check it out if you wanna see the dresses and shoes.

This chapter is not going to be very long as it is of the date and the thing that I am making happen between Edward and Bella.

Replies to reviews...

Edwardlover213... Well, I really wanna do the Till The Clock Strikes Twelve, but it's whether a lot of people would read it. I know that some of my stories would have already been done, but I'm hoping that what I write would be original eve if the plot isn't. Let me know what you think when I do write the stories, though, that'd be great. Thanks for the review x

... Thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's not very long. Thanks for the review x

DoubleAngetA... I really like Till The Clock Strikes Twelve, too. I am writing up the plans now just in case it gets the five votes. Hoping it does. Enjoy the update, and I will try to do another one tomorrow. Thanks for the review x

VioletteRose... Glad you chose that one, now it has three votes... two more and I will write it. Fingers crossed. I am trying to make Bella feel as guilty as possible to that the ending is perfect. She can feel guilty but act evil, righ? Well, I don't know, but that's what I'm planning. As for her uncle, you will find out who it is in chapter ten. I am not going to give it away just yet. I write the chapter today cause I am really excited about all the drama that starts there. Just a few more chapters and then you will all find out who her uncle is and see all the drama. I can't wait, so I hope you can't either. Thanks for the review x

So, enjoy and review. Thanks x

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x

Chapter Eight

Bella's POV...

I had been in Alice and Rosalie's room for four hours, with them doing my hair and make-up. I had never let anyone do this to me before, but with them I could not say no.

"OK, Bella, we are done." I opened my eyes and looked into the floor length mirror in front of me. I gasped at what I saw. I never thought I could look so girly before. I had dressed girly for a past job, but now I looked beautiful not trashy. I loved it.

My hair was in curls, and my make-up matched the dress with a light blue eyeshadow and silver glitter. The colour blue fitted my skin perfectly.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"I love it," I nodded. I turned and pulled them both into a hug. "You two are amazing," I said, smiling at them as I pulled back. They both smiled back at me.

"You are, too," Rosalie said. She and Alice left the bathroom to go put their dresses on. I looked back in the mirror again as a small and sad smile spread across my face. I knew I was going to regret what I had to do for the rest of my life. I slowly walked out of the room when I heard a knock on the door.

When I came into the living room, I gasped for the second time. Edward was standing there in a white button down shirt and black trousers. He looked amazing. He smiled when he saw me. He slowly walked towards me and took my hand.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," I said back, smiling.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked. We all nodded and followed him out of the room. We piled into Jasper's car once outside.

"Where are we going, Alice?" Emmett asked.

"You will know when we get there," she replied. Aparently, only her and Jasper knew where we were going tonight.

After driving for an hour to Port Angeles - Jasper drives slow - we pulled up to a Mexican restaurant named Chiquito. -Author's Notes... I love this restaurant. It's where we're going for my 18th next month... Can't wait. -

"Mexican, yes!" Emmett exclaimed as he ran up to the door in excitement. Rosalie sighed and followed after him, scowlding him for acting like a child.

Halfway through dinner I felt Edward's hand on my leg. I turned to look at him, and he smiled at me. I smiled back and quickly took hold of his hand, moving it off my leg but keeping it tightly in my own so that I didn't upset him. He leant over to whipser in my ear.

"Do you wanna watch a movie at my place tonight? Emmett and Jasper are going over to Rosalie and Alice's so I'll be on my own," he asked.

"Sure." I nodded. I was nervous that he would try something, but he hadn't tried anything since that kiss the night he caught me putting the speaker in.

....

Once dinner was over, and we had driven back home, I got together some clothes so that I could go over to Edward's for the night. We were going to watch a movie, and I was spending the night.

Once ready, I walked out the door and over to his. I knocked on the door and waited until he opened the door.

"So, what do you want to watch?" he asked once I was sitting next to him on the sofa.

"I don't know," I responded. "What do you have?" He showed me a few DVDs until I chose one that Rose brought with her from Britain called Waterhorse. -Author's Notes... I don't know if this movie is out over in America, but I love it so much and have watched it hundreds of times, so I thought I'd put it in the story.-

"Why do you want to watch a this one?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Because it sounds good." He shrugged and put it into the DVD player. We both sat back to watch it. Once it got to the place where the bombs turn Cruso wild, I pouted. I did not cry so that was out of the question.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked me. I nodded. He smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulder. I tensed up but them relaxed when I noticed he was just comforting me.

I smiled at the end of the film when it was reveled that the old man telling the story was the little boy who found Cruso. Once the movie ended, I was smiling widly.

"Awww," I said softly, then laughed when Edward looked at me odly.

"You do know that the Waterhorse thing wasn't real, right?"

"I know, but it was so sweet." He laughed quietly at my reply.

Once he had removed the DVD he sat back on the sofa next to me.

"Hey, do you mind if I just read up for the essay we have to do?" I asked him.

"Sure. I need to do some things, anyway."

An hour later, I felt Edward sit next to me. I looked up at him to see his face just a few inches from mine. I moved back, startled.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just wanted to sit next to you."

"OK," I said as I went back to my book. After another ten minutes of silence, I felt Edward pull my face up to look into his eyes. I didn't like where this was going.

I looked into his eyes and got lost. I didn't know what was happening untill I felt his breath against my skin and noticed that my eyes were closed. I quickly jumped back when I felt his lips graze against mine.

"Edward, please, don't," I whispered.

"Why?" he asked. "Why won't you let me kiss you, Bella? I know that you feel the same for me. What's wrong?" I shook my head as I looked down.

"Please, Edward, I can't tell you. You will know one day, but not yet. Just, please."

"Bella, you know I love you?" he said. I looked up at him, startled by his confession. I knew how he felt, I just didn't expect him to say it.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," he said as he stood up.

"Edward..." he cut me off.

"I think you should go, Bella."

"What?" I asked, dread filling my heart. "Edward, I'm...."

"It's OK. Please. I just need some time on my own," he said as he looked down. I slowly stood up and grabbed my things.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I will tell you my reasons one day, but not yet." I walked to the door with tears in my eyes.

Once I was back in my room, I walked over to my bed and laid down. I curled into a ball as tears racked my body.

I had not cried since I found Sam dead, and even then didn't hurt as much as now did.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered. "But I can't let you love me. I'm sorry." I fell asleep quickly, nightmares of my friends deaths.

....

Edward's POV...

I fell back onto my bed as she left the room.

How could this happen? Why wouldn't she admit to her feelings? I slowly sat up and looked around my room. I spotted her book on my table. She left them behind.

I walked over to the book and picked it up. I opened it slowly and looked inside. Inside was a note.

Dear, Bella,

I am so very proud of you right now. You have done a great job. I will see you in a few months for the final part. Good luck.

Love your uncle xxx

I furrowed my brow at it. Job? Must be something to do with school.

I decided to take the book back to Bella. I would just leave it outside her door and hopefully she would see it in the morning.

Once I arrived at Bella's door, I set the book down and turned to walk away, when I heard Bella's voice.

"I love you, Edward, but I can't let you love me. I'm sorry." I furrowed my brow for a second time as I turned to walk back to my room.

Why couldn't she just let us be together?

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes... I know it's not much, but it is a little bit of drama. Guess Edward's getting a bit suspicious now. I have write chapter ten already cause I was bored. It's not very long but it is the start of the end, so I'm excited to get it out in a few days.

OMG, I read in OK! - donno if it is true - that Kristen split with Robert. If it is true that they were together and have split then OMG, I almost cried. It's horrible. I feel heartbroken for Rob.

Remember to vote for the story that you would read. Or stories. 5 or more votes will be written. I also want ideas for what twist that involves Rosalie to put into the next chapter. I am hoping to make the next chapter a lot longer. Can't promise.

Stories to vote on...

To Save My Family...

When Bella is turned into a vampire, she discovers she has the power to go back in time. Risking her own happiness, she goes back in time to stop all the Cullens from ever becoming vampires.

Goddess Bella... Crossover Tenchi Muyo and Twilight...

Bella has a secret of her own. Set in Twilight, James never attacked Bella. Bella gets back in contact with an old friend - Ryoko. But when her family is at stack, will she reveal her secret to save them?

You Belong With Me...

Inspired by Taylor Swift's new song and video You Belong With Me. Edward, popular guy in school, but with a bitchy girlfriend. Bella, Edward's best friend, but secretly in love with him. If you've heard the song and seen the video you will love this one.

Till the Clock Strikes Tweleve

Edward is Bella's worst nightmare, but he's hiding a secret no one knows. When Bella's life is at stake after an arugment between the two, he must cofesse his secret to Bella before the stroke of midnight, or she will die. Will he do it?

The Pain in My Heart

Bella is sick of Edward's way and decides to teach him his own game with friends Alice and Rosalie. But in the process falls in love with him. He breaks her heart when he finds out. Bella doesn't handle it very well.

Remember 5-10 reviews before I do the next chapter. I will warn you that once it gets to chapter ten I will be expecting more reviews.

Thanks for reading. Love you all x

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	11. Chapter Nine

Author's Notes... I decided what I twist I am going to add that involves Rosalie, and it will also be the reason that Bella's uncle wants them all dead. Remember, Bella's uncle is not supposed to be the bad guy, and I will try to make you understand why he does what he does. I might to his POV, or I might do it in Bella's, all depends what you guys think. You will not find out about it all until chapter eleven. This chapter will also be kind of short. I am going to make Bella and Edward make up so that the next chapter fits. I have written it already, so once I get at least one review, I will post chapter ten today as well. I am going to be hopefully posting 11 tomorrow or the day after, but I do still want plenty of reviews. Chapter 11 will be filled with a lot of information on the pasts of the characters. Enjoy this chapter guys, but this chapter is not that important, so if you don't want to read this one, it will not interfre with the rest of the story, it's just a filler ready for chapter 10.

Replies to reviews...

Crazperson17... Thanks. If you love it so far, then you will love chapter 10 onwards. Thanks for the review x

Edwardlover213... I wasn't going to put that in at first, but then I thought, but what if he heard her say she loved him? Maybe it'd changed his point of view. And make him suspicious. I don't know... Oh well... Anyway, thanks for the vote for that one, cause I so bad wanna do it. Thanks for the review x

Jayd-n33... Thanks. Enjoy this chapter and the next one. Thanks for the review x

DoubleAgentA... Enjoy these chapters. Thanks for the review x

VioletteRose... I know, mental, right? Well, her feelings fit in with my endings so she's gotta refuse him. But you will see what happens in the end. Thanks for the review x

So I didn't know whether to kill someone off in the end or not. What do you guys think? I know that there will be one death, but I was thinking of making that 2. Tell me if you would want that, and who.

Enjoy the chapter... and review. x

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x

Chapter Nine

Edward's POV...

Two weeks and me and Bella had not spoken. We had seen each other, of course, but she would destract herself or walk the other way. I knew she was avoiding me.

What I overheard her say was playing on my mind. She loved me, but couldn't let me love her? Why? I just couldn't understand why she was pushing me away when she didn't want to. There had to be some other reason behind this. I was plagued with possiblities, but none of them seemed right. The only thing I could think of is that she had been hurt in the past and didn't want to be hurt again.

I left her alone after days of trying. She obviously didn't want to talk at the minute, and I will respect that.

I was currently walking out of my next class when I bumped into Bella - literally.

"Bella, I am so sorry," I said as I helped her up off the floor.

"It's OK." She bent down to pick up her books and quickly turned away from me.

"Bella," I said as I grabbed her wrist. It had been over two weeks, and I was sick of her ignoring and avoiding me. She looked into my eyes for a second, then diverted them to the floor. "Can we please talk?" I asked.

"We have to get to class. Maybe later." She turned to walk away again.

"Bella, please. Can you come to my room later? I really want to talk to you."

"OK." She nodded. "What time?" she asked.

"Six. Emmett and Jasper will be gone then." She nodded again and then turned to walk to our next class. I watched before I followed after her - we were in the same class.

....

It was nearly six now, and Emmett and Jasper were still here.

"Guys, I thought you were going out?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are just waiting for the girls," Jasper replied.

"What's up with you? Got a girl coming over?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"Actually, yes. Bella is coming over to talk."

"You finally gonna sort out whatever happened between you two?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, we are. So you guys need to leave now."

"Fine. We'll wait for the girls outside. Good luck," Jasper said as he patted my shoulder as they walked past. I quickly ushered them out and shut the door behind them.

I was nervous. I had no idea what I was going to say to her. I knew we had to sort it out so we could go back to the way we were before. Whatever was wrong with Bella, I would let her sort it out and then approach me if she wanted to.

I was sitting on my bed when I heard a knock at the door at exactly six. I rushed to the door and opened it slowly to reveal Bella on the other side. I moved to the side to let her in and she walked over to my bed and sat down. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"What happened the last time we were together. Bella, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all that to happen."

"It's OK," she said. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I just... have a lot of things to deal with at the moment, and I can't drag you into it." She looked down at her hands.

"I understand that. I want to be friends, Bella." I took her hands in mine and she looked up into my eyes. "You are the first person I have ever been this close to. I'm not even this close to Alice. And I don't want to lose that. Can we still be friends, please, Bella." She smiled as she nodded.

"Of course we can. I'm sorry for avoiding you, but I thought that you hated me."

"I could never hate you. Let's just put this incident past us." She smiled and then got an excited look on her face.

"Hey, I wanna show you something that my dad taught me when I was younger."

"OK," I said hesitantly. She took my hand in her's and taught me a speical and complicated hand shake.

After about twenty minutes trying to teach me, we were laughing so hard.

"I think that's going to take a lot of practice," I said.

"Me, too."

Me and Bella were friends again, and I was happy about that. Now I just had to wait for whatever she was going through to get better.

....

Bella's POV...

Edward has been the best friend I have ever had. It was hard to know that I was going to hurt him in a few months.

I couldn't do it.

But I had to.

But once it was the end of them, I would make sure it was the end of me, too.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes... Told you this chapter was not important, but if you still read it, well, thanks. So the next chapter I am so excited about. It's finally the chapter that you meet Bella's uncle, and all the drama starts. Of course Edward finally finds out why Bella was pushing him away.

Well, what's Bella going to do? Hmmm, I don't know. Well, I do, but I'm not going to say.

I will post chapter ten once I get my first review, and the person to give me my first review will get a sneak peek of To Save My Family which I am hoping to start next along with Till The Clock Strikes Twelve - even though I don't have that one started yet. With me luck on writing two stories at once. I apologise if I get things mixed up.

Thanks for reading. I only want one review this one, so thanks for anyone that gives me more.

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	12. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Bella's POV...

Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow was the day that I was the rid of the Cullens and their friends.

And I felt awful. Again the guilt was taking me over and making me judge and think twice.

I didn't want to do it, but I had to. It was my job, my life, and it was what I had to do. Even if I didn't want to.

....

Today was the day that I was being 'kidnapped' to loure them to the warehouse. I was confident that they would follow and try to save me.

We had to make it obvious that I was being kidnapped, but not obvious that it was a set up.

So, here I was, 6pm, waiting for the others to get to my room so we could go out for the night. We were going to the club with fake IDs. Great. When at the club, I would signal Victoria and Laurent the perfect time to put the plan into motion. And then, when the time came, they would grab hold of me and drag me out of the club. That was where my acting was put in. It would be in obvious view of Edward and the others - but Victoria and Laurent wouldn't know they saw, of course - and I would 'struggle' to get away. Once we knew that the others were following us outside, but we were far enough away that the wouldn't catch up with us too soon, they would put me in the back of their van and drive away, checking to make sure they were following.

Things could go wrong with this plan, but we were hoping it would work.

I heard a knock at the door and walked over to answer it. Edward and Emmett walked through the door when I stepped to the side, and sat on my bed.

Things with Edward had got better since 'the incident'. I didn't like to think of it because it made me feel guilty.

"Hey," Emmett said.

"Where's the Alice, Jasper and Rosalie?" I asked.

"They will be here soon. They are getting the IDs," Edward replied. I nodded.

I sat down on the couch in my room and started reading the book.

I was nervous for tonight and tomorrow. It was horrible to think that I knew that tomorrow they would no longer be alive, but they had no idea. I was scared for them. I knew what I had to do, and it was not going to be pretty or nice.

It was hard to think that when I came here, all I wanted to do was kill them and be done with it. I was looking forward to the day I would take their lives. Now, I was scared. Now, I didn't want to do it. Now, they were my friends and I was in love with Edward. Now, I imagined my life if it wasn't this complicated. If I didn't have to do this.

"Bella? Are you OK?" Edward called. I looked up at him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly.

"OK. Are you ready, because Alice text me and said to meet them downstairs?" I nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, sure." We headed out of the room and down the stairs to where Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were standing, by the door.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked. We all nodded. We got into her car and quickly drove to the club.

I was worried we were going to get caught out with the fake IDs, but we were ushered quickly in the club. I breathed a sigh of relief when we walked through the doors.

Alice rushed over to the bar to get drinks, while Jasper found us all a table. I felt someone hold my hand, and looked down to see Edward's hand in mine. I looked up and smiled at him, and he smiled back. But, still, I felt guilty. He wanted a relationship with me, he told me that much, but I couldn't offer him that. I could only offer him what I was a few hours away from doing - death.

....

The hours passed quickly, and soon, I saw Victoria and Laurent enter the club. The looked at me and nodded as they passed, and I nodded back, letting them know that the time was not yet.

I walked over to Edward.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Want me to come with you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine." I walked over to the bathroom. As I went, I signaled Victoria and Laurent. They both nodded and watched me walk into the bathroom.

When I came out, Victoria and Laurent were there. To make sure it looked real, I looked at them startled. They grabbed my arms and dragged me along as I 'struggled' to get away.

"Are they watching?" I asked Victoria, looking like I am arguing with her to let me go.

"Yes, they are. We have to move fast or they will catch up with us."

They quickly dragged me out a side door - to avoid the bouncers - and dragged me over to their van. We waited for a minute, making it look like I was struggling to get away, for them all the come bursting through the door. When I saw Emmett come through the door, I whispered to go, and they 'threw' me into the back of the van.

"OK, let's go," Laurent shouted as he got into the drivers seat. I sat by the seats in the back of the van and watched out the window as I saw everyone pile into Alice's car and zoom after us.

"They're behind us," I said. Laurent nodded and sped up.

....

Edward's POV...

"I'm going to the bathroom," Bella said as she came over to me.

"Want me to come with you?" I asked. She shook her head softly.

"I'll be fine." I watched her as she walked over to the bathroom. I watched to make sure that she went in and came out - I knew what men were like. When I saw two people grab hold of her, I saw red.

"Emmett, we need to go," I said, as I rushed over to him and Rosalie.

"Why?" he asked.

"Bella. Two people just grabbed hold of her and are taking her outside. I don't know why, but we need to go and help her." I ran after them before he even had a chance to reply. I looked around when I couldn't see them anymore.

"They went through the side door," Alice rushed out as she ran up to me. I saw Emmett run to the side door and pull it open. When we all ran out, we saw them throw Bella into the back of a van and shut the doors. Before we had a chance to catch up to them, they were in the van and zooming away. We all rushed to Alice's car and zoomed off after the van.

"Who are they?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen them before," I replied. I was worried. Why would someone want to take Bella? What did she ever do to them?

We were half way to Seattle an hour later. They had tried to loose as numberous times but to no avail. We had a kept a good lead on them.

"We have to get her back," I said in a panick.

"We will, Edward, don't worry," Rosalie said, holding my hand. I felt tears welling up in my eyes at the thought of loosing her.

After another twenty minutes, we saw the van pull into a hidden area. We pulled up a little way away, hoping they didn't see us. We all watched as they took Bella out of the van, kicking and screaming, and dragged her into a warehouse.

"Let's go," I said, quickly walking over to the abandoned house. I felt someone grab hold of my sleeve.

"Wait, Edward. We need to be careful. If we just walk in there shouting for them to let us have her back, they could kill her AND us. Come on, we need to think this over," Rosalie said.

"What is there to think over? Bella needs us. She could be in danger!"

"We know, Edward, but we can not help her if they shoot a hole through us all," Alice said.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win. I nodded, and we planned how to get Bella back.

....

Bella's POV...

We pulled into our hidden space. They quickly pulled me out of the van, me 'kicking and screaming' and dragged me into the warehouse.

"They followed us all the way here," Laurent said. "I am going to keep an eye on them while we wait for your uncle to arrive. As soon as they are in here, you need to loure them to this floor so that we can ambush them," he continued. I nodded slowly, hiding my dread from them both.

I walked over to the chairs that were set up and sat in one of them. I was to scream as soon as I got the signal from Victoria to do so.

"Are you ready, Bella?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, nodding.

I closed my eyes and wished for things to be different.

....

Edward's POV...

"OK, so we know what we are going to do?" Alice asked. We all nodded. "Let's go." We all ran into the building and crept along the floor.

We quickly split up, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie, with me on my own. I looked through the two rooms. Where could she be? Suddenly I heard someone scream.

"Bella," I whispered. I ran over to the stairs and ran up them as fast as I could. "Bella!" I shouted as I ran.

"Edward!" I heard someone shout, but it wasn't Bella. I looked behind me to see the others following me up the stairs. When we got to the top of the stairs, we saw a room with five chairs line up, with chains tied around them. I couldn't see Bella anywhere.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," someone said from behind us. I turned to see the two people who had taken Bella.

"Where is Bella?" I asked.

"Oh, she's here somewhere. Right now we are more worried with you," the man replied.

"What?" Emmett asked. All of sudden someone grabbed hold of us all and forced us into the chairs.

"What's going on?" I shouted as I felt my hands and legs being tied by the chains.

"Well, let me introduce us first. My name is Laurent, and this is Victoria. We are assains, and we are here to, well, do what we have done. Loure you all here, with your little friend, Bella," the man laughed.

"Why? What have we done for you to want us?" Rosalie asked.

"That you will find out very soon."

"Where is Bella?" I asked. "Let her go."

Laurent and Victoria laughed at that. "Oh, we don't need to. You see, your little friend Bella is on our side," Victoria said as she slid her finger along my jaw. "Bella?" she called. Bella walked out of a door to the side with a gun in her hand and came to stand next to them both. I looked at her in shock.

"Bella?" I asked. She looked at me with guilt in her eyes, but quickly covered it up. She smiled evilly at us. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"My job," she stated simply with a shrug. I was shocked. Bella? How could she?

"And your job is?" Alice asked.

"To kill you all," she said with menace in her voice.

"Your uncle will be here soon," I heard Laurent say to Bella as they all turned to a computer behind them. "Once he is here, we will leave." Bella nodded her head.

I looked over to the others, who were all looking at Bella with the same expression - shock and anger. How could she do this? I trusted her. We all did. I fell in love with her.

She turned round to look at us. I couldn't place the look in her eyes when they locked with mine. I knew she was saying sorry through that gaze, but I couldn't understand why. She turned away and walked into the side room.

"She lied to us," Alice whispered. A tear slid out the corner of her eye.

"Bella, your uncle is here," Vicotira said. Bella came out of the other room and walked over to them. I watched as she sat in a chair and looked at us all, an evil glint her eye.

How could this sweet, trusting girl be such an evil person? A murderer.

"Ready to meet my uncle, guys?" she asked as she looked at us with a smirk.

A tall man walked into the room. We could not see his face as he had a long black coat and a black hat on. He walked over to Bella and pulled her into a hug.

"Bella, you did a good job," he said to her as he pulled her back. She smiled at him gently. As he walked past her, she looked down at the floor sadly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Victoria and Laurent walk out of the room and down the stairs. Guess their job was over.

"Welcome," he said as he came towards us all. "Bet you're wondering who I am, right?" I recognised the voice, but I couldn't place where from.

"Why are we here? What do you want?" I asked.

"You will find out soon," he replied. "Bella?" He turned to her. "Have you got everything ready?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, go get it all. We need to do this tomorrow. Remember the way to do it. Your biggest kill, you will pass the test and live." She nodded gently. Her uncle turned back towards us, but I carried on looking at Bella. I saw a small tear leave her eye as she looked at him. She sighed gently and walked back into the room next door. When she came back, she had a table with numberous weapons on.

"Now, I will tell you who I am, and then you will know why you are here. Of course you alreay know that tomorrow you all will die."

He pulled his coat and hat off and then looked up at us all as he pulled sunglasses I didn't even notice he had on, off. I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Marcus?" I asked. I heard Alice and Rosalie gasp.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter Eleven

Author's Notes... The reviews had been so amazing and frequent that I am updating now, even though I told myself that once it past 9pm I would not. Oh well, you guys are great, so here it is, chapter eleven. I will be working on 12 tomorrow. Enjoy.

I was shocked to find that not many of you remember who Marcus is. Well, he's not really a big character in the book, so I don't blame you. I used him because James is always the obvious one, especially knowing that I added Victoria and Laurent into it, which was my way of making you think it was James. Well, James is not on the bad side in this story, and to be honest, he's only going to make one apperance.

Anyway, Marcus is one of the three 'royals' in the Volturi guard, remember? The one who always looks bored. I thought he'd be a fun person to make into a main character.

Replies to reviews...

VioletteRose... They are not vampires, not. This story is all human. But this chapter will tell you what connections are made in the stories. And yes, he is the one from the book. He was the least obvious villan, and I think that he doesn't get much of a spot light in the book. Plus, the character just makes me laugh. Thanks for the review x

DoubleAngetA... This chapter will tell you why they know him. It will reveal a few things that I decided to put in to tie the story together. Thanks for the review x

Amypage... Wow, thank you so much. Lovely review. Thanks a lot x

... Hopefully this chapter will be a bit better. Thanks for the review x

Crazyperson17... Ew, god, I hate coffee. Red blue and most energy drinks make me go hyper. That's why my fiance won't let me have them, bloody div. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Thanks for the review x

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x

Chapter Eleven

Edward's POV...

I watched Bella as she sat in a chair next to the desk and twirled the gun on her finger like it was a toy, while looking at some papers next to her. Her calm position and attitude scared me. She must have done this many times before.

I wondered if everything that happened was just an act. If she knew I was outside the door when I heard her say I loved her. Maybe she did, and she just dragged me more and more into her lies. But then, why would she try pushing me away? It would have been easier for her if she pretended to be with me the way I wanted.

She pushed me away because she did care about me. Did she? I didn't know. It was all so confusing. But whether that was the case or not, how she was acting and what she is made me hate her. I hated her for doing this.

Marcus had left the room about four hours ago. I don't know why, but Bella did. I knew that our life would end in just over twelve hours. I heard them saying that the time to kill us was 10pm tonight. How I felt about my death, I don't know, but I did know that I had to think of a way to save the others, whether it killed me or not.

Bella looked up at me suddenly, as if she could hear my thoughts. I gave her the worst death glare I had ever given anyone before. She looked back at the paper with pain in her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie whispered. I looked at her. There was tears falling down her cheeks as she looked at Bella, also.

"Why would Bella do this? It doesn't make sense. She's not like this. There has to be another reason," Alice said. I knew it killed her to see this happening. Bella and Alice had become inserparable over the last few months. Now we all knew it was a lie and an act.

"Alice, she's a liar. She was never your friend, you know. It was all an act. An act so she could get us here and kill us." I said it all loud enough for Bella to hear. I saw Bella flinch as I said these words.

"You know, you all just don't understand," she said without looking up. "I have to do this."

"Why?" I asked. "What could be the reason that you have to murderer innocent people for?" She looked at me then.

"You don't understand," she said again. She walked over to us, then, and kneeled down in front of me. "None of you are going to die," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked. She looked at him.

"You have to listen carefully. When I give a signal, you all need to run, OK. Just go and don't look back. You can not return back to Forks. You have to get out of the conutry as quick as you can."

"But what about you?" Alice whispered.

"Don't worry about me," Bella said as she stood up. "I will be with my parents again, and you all will be safe, that's all that matters." Despite her words, I couldn't change the way I felt. I hated her, and she knew that. "I'm sorry this all happened. When I got told about you all, I thought you were criminals. It seems that my uncle has always been the criminal." She looked down to the ground.

"Why do you do this?" I asked.

"Every assignment I go on, every person I kill, is my test. I work for my uncle to take down cirminals. He works for an assain mob to assign people to kill criminals. I can not go against them, because, if I do, my uncle has to kill me. If he does not, they kill him. I made him promise to kill me if I failed. This, in their eyes would be a fail. But I will not kill any of you. So you all must run as soon as I say. Please, promise me."

"Don't worry, we will," I said harshly.

"I know you hate me, and I can't do nothing about it. Just know that I'm sorry for this." She walked away from us then, and sat back in the chair.

"Was anything you ever said true?" I asked. "Your parents, did they really die?"

"Yes." She nodded. "And yes, they did live here. Yes, they did die. I was an orphange for a little while before Marcus came and got me. He has been my family since, so I will not let him die for me. And I consider all of you my family, too, so I will not let you die for me either."

"Do you know why he is doing this?" Rose asked. I guessed she wanted to see if our theory was true.

"No. All he said is that you all did something to the mob that they felt you should be punished for. I do not know what. But I'm sure Marcus will tell you."

I looked at Rose, who looked back.

....

Bella's POV...

Me and Marcus are very much the same. He was younge when his parents died, and he was left on his own before the mob found him and took him in. Now he is a retired assain. And my family.

Until I met the Cullens.

All of us assigns do not choose what we are. We are pulled into it by the mob. If they choose us, we have to do it, or die. We are all the same. Orphanes. Lonely. No one understands us.

It hurt that Edward hated me. I knew they would, but he seemed to be the only one. I hated hurting them, that's why I told them to run. I didn't care that I would be killed, I didn't want to hurt them.

....

Edward's POV...

Marcus returned at 1pm. He looked panicked and worried.

"Bella, one of the mob advisors are coming here for when you kill them."

"When will they be here?" Bella asked, looking panicked also.

"About 9." She nodded slowly, casting a worried glance at us.

Marcus walked into the other room, and Bella walked over to us.

"This is going to be harder for you to get away. I know what advisor will come, and he won't be alone. You need to go out the back door under the stairs - only I know about it. Be careful. Just drive away as fast as you can, and when you can, dump the car and get a new one. You need to get away as fast as possible." We all nodded slowly. Bella stood up and walked back over to the chair, sitting in it.

Marcus walked back into the room and looked over at all of us.

"Maybe I should explain a bit now."

"Well, I know you all know exactly who I am. So, I seem to remember that two years ago a friend very close to our organisation tragically lost his life. Well, I will need to explain all the way through this story for Bella's benefit." I looked over to Bella. "Now, we spent months trying to find out what happened. So, we sent our special people in to do the job, and guess what the found?" he asked, turning to Bella. "They found that five people were involved in the murder of our friend. And who were them five people? Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale." Bella looked at us in shock. Marcus was smiling when he turned back to us.

"Now, as soon as we found out, last year, a plan was put into to motion to rid ourselves of these five murderers. So, that is Bella came in. Our top assain. Our prize. And, well, she did a nice job. So good a job that the lead fell in love with her." He laughed an evil laugh. "Good girl, for that, by the way, Bella."

"But why was Edward the main focus?" Bella asked quietly as she looked down.

"Ah, yes. Well, for one because he was the one who killed our friend." Bella's head snapped up as she looked into my eyes. "And, well, you was not told this, but our ex assain is also our main focus. Of course, this is the most precious secret, because only the assain and Edward know who it is." Bella's eyes looked along the line. Guess she didn't want us to run now.

"The one person along here who is the ex assain told Edward everything, and he killed our friend, Aro." Bella's eyes locked with mine again. "How that person did not realize that you were an assain, I would not know, but that doesn't matter."

"So, does this assain want to own up?" Marcus asked with a sneer. I looked over and we locked eyes. I begged with my eyes not to say anything.

"I am."

"Rosalie?"

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes... I wanted this chapter to be longer, but this is where I ended, so I'm sorry I promise a longer chapter with more info in it. I will reveal the last person to join the group in the next chapter, and then after that chapter, the fight begins, but who will survive? I know that I will be killing two people, but I'm not sure about the third person yet.

So, I think that maybe you guys will probably guess who is the last perso to join the group, considering Marcus is here, Aro is dead, there's only one person left to join. Well, it don't matter if you guess, cause his identity is not important.

So there's the twist that involved Rosalie that I was going to add. I am planning some information on her past to be brought up. Thanks for reading, guys.

Review, please...

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	14. Chapter Twelve

Author's Notes... I know I haven't updated for days now, but this chapter has puzzled me over what to do. I want just one more before the actual death scenes happen. This one is just going to be a filler. I think I am going to do everyone's POV in this one. So, this will be very short, and this one is not important to read unless you wanna know how each character is feeling.

Replies to reviews...

Crazypeson17... Lol. Thanks for the review x

VioletteRose... I really didn't want to involve the parents. Bella's parents died when she was young, which is why she is with her 'uncle' Marcus. But I didn't really want to get Esme and Carlisle involved. Donno why. Thanks for the review x

Edwardlover213... The next chapter is when you meet the next character as that is going to be the death scenes. I know there are two people who are going to die, and I am thinking about the third. Enjoy. Sorry that I took so long to post. Thanks for the review x

Remember, you don't have to read this chapter so I am not expecting anymore than one review. If you do read, then thanks.

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x

Chapter Twelve

Bella's POV...

In two hours I would have to kill the people I most care about. Would I still be able to put my plan into action with the leader of the mob here? I don't know, but I was going to try. If not, then I would fight.

I know that he would make Marcus kill me, but I didn't care. As long as I got the others out first, then I would be OK with dying.

Now I know what Marcus meant when he said he couldn't kill me. I knew how much he cared about me, but I had always made him promise to save himself and shoot me. Never let me live just because he would miss me.

But now I understood. I knew what love was. He truly was like my uncle, despite what I had to do. I could never resent him for the life he brought me up in, the leassons he taught me. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be alive right now.

And now I knew why he always said he would rather die than kill me, for I would rather die than kill Edward and the others. They were my friends, my life, and it would hurt so much if I was to kill them.

So that is why I am going to fight until I know that they are out of the building and safe. I wouldn't let them die.

....

Edward's POV...

Two hours and we would all be dead.

I couldn't help but hate Bella for what she was doing. I knew she wasn't going to let us go now. She was going to kill us. If she had never come and made me fall in love with her, then none of this would have happened.

I can't understand how she could live this life. Because people killed her parents, she is living a life just as bad as them people. She is a murderer just like them, she must know that.

I knew it was all a lie now, just like all this acting she is doing at the moment. Pretending to look at us with sadness, pretending she is sorry, and pretending that she is going to let us go and stop them from killing us.

Whatever, you're not that good of an actor, Bella.

I watched her as she sat on the chair and stared at nothing, waiting for the time to come where she could torture us.

I couldn't watch my friends die, so I am going to fight her off. Fight her so that they have enough time to escape.

....

Emmett's POV...

Bella. She wouldn't do this to us, would she? She's not like this, I can see it in her eyes. She's trapped. Trapped in this life of murdering and hurting people, and I know she hates it.

But I also knew that if she tried to help us, they would kill her. I heard them talking about it. She would have to die if we do not.

Maybe if only one of us die it would be enough. Enough to save her. And that person to die would be me.

I would fight to save my family and Bella.

....

Jasper's POV...

The girls were the important thing now. Two hours. I would not let them die.

The girls, Bella included, would have to run. And us boys would stay behind like the men we were and fight to save them.

I knew Edward hated Bella for this, but I could also see the love he still held for her. Even with his glaring at her form, I knew he loved her and was worried about her.

I knew this was not Bella's choice. She did not choose this life, it was chosen for her.

That's why not only would I fight to save Alice and Rosalie, I would fight to save Bella, because, desite this, she was my friend and my sister.

....

Rosalie's POV...

Assains never have an easy life, I know that. Like Bella, my life was chosen for me. Aro was my commander, and I hated him.

But I knew that Bella would not leave Marcus. He was also forced to this life, as I could see. He also had no choice. And I knew form experience, that if Bella did not kill us, then they would kill her. That was why me and Edward killed Aro.

Edward. Why forgive me for my past but not Bella? Because I was never sent to kill him and his family. But I was to do just as bad, I was sent to kill children also.

Poor Bella. She has no way out of this. I could see it in her face that she was going to fight. Fight to save us. She was going to give up her life to stop us from dying.

But she couldn't.

I also saw the determanition to fight in the boys eyes.

I knew that I would, too. That was my life before, and I would fight to help them all.

Assains are taught to fight.

....

Alice's POV...

Bella wouldn't do this to us. She just wouldn't. I knew she would help us get out. She promised.

But would I go? Would I leave her here to die.

I felt a tear fall from my ear at the thought.

I knew someone was going to die tonight. I just hoped to God that it wasn't going to be someone I loved.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes... OK, so there's all the characters POVs... Hope you liked whoever read it. Next chapter will be up once I have at least one review and have got it written. I am going to work on the next one now. I am hoping for it to be a bit longer.

Review guys, and remember to check back to my next stories and tell me what ones you would read. They are on the end of chapers seven and eight.

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	15. Chapter Thriteen

Author's Notes... I am so excited about this chapter. This is the chapter that my mind has spent most of it's time going over since I started this story. But it also means that It's near the end. Probably about another three chapters or so before the end. I don't know.

Replies to reviews...

VioletteRose... Wow, thanks for the review. Love it. I love it when they have a friendship, too. Rosalie seems a very good friend - although I don't really like her character in the book. Thanks again for the review x

Anyway, enjoy the chapter x

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x

Chapter Thirteen

Edward's POV...

"Caius, welcome," I heard Marcus say. Bella's head snapped up when she heard the name, and her eyes narrowed, hate radiating off her. Was she expecting someone else?

I turned my head to see Caius and Marcus walk into the room. Caius was tall with long white blonde hair and a black robe. His eyes screamed evil.

"Bella," he ackowledge with his head, smirking when he saw her narrowed eyes. She nodded back and then went back to staring at nothing. "Well, here they are then." He looked over us all. "Rosalie, so nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same," Rosalie said nastally.

"Now, now, old friends should be happy to see one anouther," he replied sarcastically. Rosalie scoffed. "How long to go, Marcus?" he asked.

"Another hour." Caius smiled and looked at Bella. She slowly stood up off the chair so that he could sit down. She rolled her eyes and went into the other room.

"Bella, sit with them, please," he called out to her. She came back into the room and sat down on the floor next to my chair. I looked down at her, but she had her head bowed. When I looked at her hands, I saw a shiny knife. To kill us? I wondered. Probably. My eyes narrowed and I went back to looking at Caius and Marcus.

"Marcus, please come with me, I would like to talk to you privately," Caius said as he stood up, heading to the stairs. Marcus followed behind after a look at Bella.

Bella sighed softly before getting onto her knees behind my chair. I started to struggle when I felt the cold blade of the knife.

"Edward, you have to stay still or I am going to cut you. Please, I can't cut the ropes unless you are still." I stilled immediately. "You all have to pretend that you are still tied up. Once I say so, you have to run, OK. Remember, the doors under the stairs."

"But, Bella," Alice tried to say.

"No, Alice, you must go. Please," she whispered. I couldn't see her, but I knew she was at Alice's chair on the end, now.

My mind was going mad. I hated her. But I loved her. She was evil. But she was saving us. But I couldn't stop hating her.

She quickly sat back down next to me when she heard the stairs creak. Caius and Marcus stepped back into the room and both sat down on a chair each.

"Now, we wait." Caius smiled, putting his hands behind his head.

...

59 minutes later...

"So, how does it feel knowing you are to die?" Caius asked. We all just looked at the three forms in front of us.

Caisu was in the middle, still in the black robe. I knew he would have a weapon somewhere. Marcus stood to his left, small gun straped to his waist, and Bella stood on his other side, gun in hand, ready to kill us. But she wasn't going to. She had cut our ropes, ready for us to run.

I sighed as I heard Alice sniffle. I knew she was upset to leave Bella, but it was to happen.

Caius and Marcus sat back on the chairs by the table as Bella stood and watched us.

"Now, Bella, why don't you start?" Caius said.

"Yes, sir," Bella whispered, pointing her gun at Emmett first. "Now," she mouthed. I stood up quickly, preparing to run. But I didn't, for Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper stood and ran forward. Alice stayed where she was as all hell let loose.

"No," Caius shouted, pulling out his weapon, Marcus also.

While their attention was focused, I noticed a Bella's gun on the floor. I grabbed it and aimed it at Marcus.

"You stupid bitch, what did you do?" Caius roared as he grabbed Bella round the throat. Marcus tried to grab Bella, but Caius hit him with his gun.

"Run," Bella shouted at us. I looked over to the others, who were all trying to fight Caius off Bella, and then to Alice, who was helping Marcus. I saw Marcus hit Jasper, then kicked Emmett and Rosalise off of him. He dropped Bella to the floor and walked over to Alice, pulling her up by her hair. She screamed out.

I slowly made my way to her, only to be stopped by Bella.

"Let me deal with this, Edward. You have to run," she said frantially. I pushed her to the ground. I started to make my way to Alice, but saw Rosalie there. She cut Alice's hair to get Caius off, slicing one of his fingers at the same time.

"Ohh, the assain in you returns, Rosalie," he cackled evilly.

"And I won't hesitate to kill you just like Aro," she said, pointing Marcus' gun at Caius.

I watched as Bella crawled over to Marcus and checked him over.

Where was his guard? They should have been up here to stop this by now. I was puzzled. Bella was next to Marcus' struggling form, Alice stood behind Rosalie, who had a gun pointed at Caius, and Emmett and Jasper kneeled on the floor, wide eyed, as they watched before them.

I looked down at the gun in my hand. I had to do something.

I saw Caius pull his gun round and aim it at Marcus' form.

"No," Bella screamed. He ran over to Bella and kicked her in the side, sending her flying cross the floor. She cried as a shot rang out, and Marcus' form went limp.

I looked over to Bella to see the look in her eyes turn from sadness to rage and hate. She walked over to me and took the gun from my hands. I looked into her eyes.

"I have to end this. Goodbye, Edward," she said as she pointed the gun.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes... I was going to carry it on, but I thought that this would be a nice way to end this chapter, keep you wanting more. So, I need five reivews for me to do the next chapter. Review, guys, and you will find out what happens next.

Thanks for reading, love you all.

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Notes... So I had good ideas for this chapter, which is why I am writing it early. I am so excited for these last few chapters. After this story is finished, I will be starting on To Save My Family. If you would like to find out what it is about, check the end of chapters seven and eight and the summary is there. And don't forget to vote for what story you would read. You can vote for more than one, but you can only vote once on each story.

Replies to reviews...

VioletteRose... You find in this chapter at who she points the gun. This is the chapter I have been planning for ages now. Hope you enjoy it. And remember at the beginning when I said that Alice's hair is long, like Ashley Greene's hair. Thanks for the review x

DoubleAgentA... Here is the update, enjoy. Thanks for the review x

Crazyperson17... You will find out in this chapter what happens... Thanks for the review x

... This is where you find out who she is pointing the gun at. Thanks for the review x

Edwardlover213... Thank. I will be working on To Save My Family and a bit of Till The Clock Strikes Twelve. I am still planning it, so it won't be out straight away. To Save My Family will be published first, as I have the Prologue ready now. Till The Clock Strikes Twelve I will publish once I have the first chapter finished, as I only have like three senteces first. Thanks for the review x

I'm glad my cliff hanger had the affect I wanted. Now this is that I have been looking forward to.

Enjoy and review

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x

Chapter Fourteen

Edward's POV...

"I have to end this," she said as she pointed the gun at Caius. My eyes grew wide as I saw her do this.

I ran over to Alice quickl and grabbed her arm, trying to drag her to the stairs. I knew this could not end well, and I had to get the others out before they got shot, too.

"Edward, no, what are you doing?" Alice cried.

"We have to go," I said frantically.

"You can't just leave Bella here." I ignored her, contiuing to the stairs. I halted when I heard a gun shot fire and a thud. I looked over to see Bella still pointing the gun, and Caius' limp body on the floor. She lowered the gun and her head at the same time.

While my attention was distracted, Alice wretched her arm out of my hand and ran towards Bella as she slowly looked up at me. I saw a tear slip out of her eye as she turned to Alice and Rosalie run towards her.

"Now that it's over, we can go," I said.

"No, Edward," Rosalie said.

"Bella's OK now. Let's just get out of here." Everyone was looking at me as I turned, but not before I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned just in time to see Caius' arm rise with the gun in his hand, pointing at Bella. A shot ran out and Bella's eyes went wide, along with Alice and Rosalie's.

"BELLA!!!" I heard Alice scream. Bella fell forward in Rosalie's awaiting arms.

I stood shocked as I heard Alice call Bella's voice over and over again.

Caius atempted to stand up, but before he could, I grabbed the gun I dropped and shot him in the head. His body fell back to the ground with a thud. The gun dropped out of my hand and I ran to Bella, sinking to my knees beside her. Rosalie moved out of the way as I fell with tears in my eyes. My heart broke at the sight of her.

Her breathing was ragged and distance, her eyes staring but not seeing anything. Blood poured from the wound, seeping onto the floor and my jeans.

A small tear left my eye as I held her in my arms, to my chest.

"Bella," I whispered, tears pouring down my face. "Bella, please, don't leave me. Stay with me. Please," I cried. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest at the sight of her. I don't know if she heard me, but I carried on begging her. "Bella, please. I can't live without you. Please, don't leave me. I love you," I whispered.

Her hand lifted up to touch my face.

"I love you," I saw her mouth, then her hand fell from my face and her head fell to the side. More tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't hear her breathing and I couldn't feel her heart beating.

"Bella?" I whispered. "No."

....

Bella's POV...

I was looking at Edward when I felt something hit my back, and then the plan. My eyes widened as I fell forward, Rosalie's arms catching me before I hit the ground. She slowly lowered me to the ground as my eye sight started to go. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything.

I had done this to people for years. I had made them feel this pain. This was suppose to happen to me.

I felt someone hold onto me. I thought I heard them whisper my name, but I couldn't be sure. I thought about my mum and dad - I would be with them soon.

"I love you," I mouthed to Edward, knowing he was the one holding me now.

I saw the faces of my mum and dad as I fell into the darkness. I was sure this was death. My mum and dad were here to help me.

Justic was served.

....

Edward's POV...

Guards came into the room, then. I thought they were here to kill us, but when they started to drag Marcus' and Caius' body out, and then came back to take Bella, I was confused. I thought for sure they would kill us all.

"No," I cried as they tried to take Bella. "No."

"Edward, we have to get her to the hospital," a man with blonde hair said.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked. He pulled a badge out and showed me.

"I'm with the police. Marcus told us about what was going on with his neice and said that there was a murder being planned. We are here to help you, not hurt you. Trust me."

"But she's dead. There is nothing you can do," I whispered.

"We need to take her to the hospital," he repeated.

"Can I come, too?" I asked. He nodded. I slowly stood up, Bella still in my arms. I refused to let them take her. I walked past Alice, who was crying into Jasper's neck, and Emmett and Rosalie, who looked at me with tears in their eyes.

If Bella was gone, then this was the end of me. I would not live without her.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes... These chapters are not going for as long as I want them to, but oh well, at least they are going to way I want them to.

Well, there it is. So, what do you want to happen next? Let me know.

5 reviews, at least.

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	17. author's notes important

Author's Notes...

I want you guys to vote on an ending for me. I have about four, and I don't know which one to choose. You guys need to tell me what one you would like in a review, and the one that gets the most votes I will add. If there is a tie I might consider doing an outtake.

So here are the choices...

1. Bella dies. Edward can't take it, and comites suicide - I don't want to do this one, but it is an option.

2. Bella dies. Edward tries to move, but lives his life in misery and lonliness. - A bit sad, but nevermind.

3. Bella lives and they live happily ever after. - Typical ending, and totally only happens in once out of ten times in reality.

4. Bella lives, but leaves to protect Edward and the others. They meet again six years later. - my favourite idea.

I also want to add one more that I'm not sure about and I wasn't going to put, but I am now.

5. Bella fakes her death to protect Edward and the others. They meet six years later - Very similar to the last one.

So now all you have to do is choose. Again you can choose more than one.

And don't forget to vote on what stories you would read. I will keep adding more as I think of them.

I need at least 10 votes on one of the opitions. Just write the number in the review and I will add them up.

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	18. Last author's notes, I promise

Author's Notes...

I decided to post another vote before the next chapter, will I will update tomorrow.

So, I want you guys to let me know if you would like a sequeal to the story. I was not planning to do a sequel when I started, but the last two options are getting the most votes, so it leaves room for a sequel if you all would read it, and two people that reviewd gave me the idea. The sequel will not be posted until I finished my next two stories, however.

Let me know in a review if you would like a sequel to the story, and if you would like it to be a drama or angst. And, of course, any ideas for a sequel - if you want one - will be welcome.

Thanks guys, love all the reviews I have been getting

I also want to let you all know that I am planning to post a Tenchi Muyo story I wrote about two years ago, so keep an eye out if you are a Tenchi Muyo fan. Also, if you are not, I would advise watching a few episodes. It is amazing. You can find all the episodes to Tenchi Muyo, Ryo-ohki, and Tenchi Universe.

Ryoko, Ryo-ohki and Sasami are the best characters by the way.

I also would like to ask for anyone to suggest a good Twilight fanfic. I love stories with angst but a happy ending, so please, tell me any good ones you have read. Thanks.

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	19. Chapter fifteen

Author's Notes... Because I am going to be staying up, I decided to do the chapter now. I am extremely bored and tired, but I have to stay awake even though it is half 12 in the morning. So here is the last chapter. I decided that I am going to do a sequel to the story, because I just have the urge to carry it on a bit. The sequel will only be a few chapters long, however. I still want you all to let me know if you want an angst/romace or drama/romance. I might even try my hand at a funny one if you prefer that, but I am not very good at being funny - well, not on purpose.

Replies to reviews...

Jazzys Mistress... I didn't think I was that quick, but thanks. Glad you like them. Enjoy the last chapter. Thanks for the review x

VioletteRose... Thanks. I like to wirte alot so I am almost constantly working on the chapters. Writing stories also helps me with my song writing. Glad you like the story. Enjoy the last chapter. Thanks for the review x

Crazyperson17... Thanks for the votes... Those two have got the most. Enjoy the last chapter. Thanks for the review x

Ixstarr... I also cried when I wrote the last bit of the chapter. It's weird, I don't cry at my stories, I cry at other people's. Oh, well. Enjoy the last chapter. Thanks for the review x

DoubleAgentA... Thanks for the vote. I love that and the last one. I will make it into a sequel instead of a last chapter, though, so I hope you read it. Enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review x

Animal8... Thanks. Till the Clock Strikes Twelve I am planning right now. It will be posted very soon, but until then, check out my other story To Save My Family, which will be posted once this chapter is done. Thanks for the review x

HockeyyChickaa15... I am doing the sequel, as you suggested. Thanks for the idea. I was not going to at first, but decided to. I am going to check out your story suggestion, so thanks. Thanks for the review x

Quidditch Player-seeker... My favourite, also. As I said before, that is going to be a sequel, so thanks for the idea. It will not be written until my next two stories are finished, but luckily they are kinda short stories. Thanks for the review x

Usagiseiyaforever... Thanks. Hope you enjoy the update. Thanks for the review x

Edwardlover213... That's a really great idea. Better than mine. I kinda had boring ideas. Anyway, thanks for the suggestion, it will defo be used, just in my own way so that I don't totally steal the whole of your idea. Thanks so much. Thanks for the review x

Lilliangreen... The most popular. That one is the way one I am going to use. Thanks for the review x

This is the last chapter now, guys. Enjoy this last chapter.

Chapter Fifteen

Bella's POV...

As quickly as I saw my parent's smiling faces, they were pulled away even quicker. They slowly started to shimmer away as I heard my dad whisper, "go back, Bella, it is not your time."

"No," I wanted to scream, but it came out in a broken whisper. I reached out to them both, before they disappeared quickly.

"Ms. Swan," I heard someone say gently. My eyes slowly fluttered open to see a blonde haired man standing over me. I blinked and looked at him again. Was this heaven, because he looked like an angel? He smiled gently then. "Glad to see you awake," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Carlisle Cullen. I did surgery on you to remove the bullet. You were very lucky, Ms. Swan. It missed your hurt by mere inches." He smiled again. I blinked once more, not really getting what he said. Tears slid from my eyes.

"I'm alive?" I asked. He nodded and smiled.

"Yes. I believe you have a few visitors. Would you like to see them?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, no, not yet. I..." I sighed quietly. I knew who the visitors were, and I couldn't see them. Not now, not ever.

"I understand, Ms. Swan. The police would like to talk you, however. Are you OK with that?" he asked. I nodded quickly. He walked out the door, closing it behind him. I leaned my head back and sighed.

What was I going to do?

I heard the door open, and looked up. Two men walked in, one with long blonde hair tied back, and the other had short black hair. They both smiled as they sat down on either side of me.

"Hello, Bella," the one with blonde hair said. "I am James, and this is Ricky. Do you know why we are here?" he asked.

"To talk about what happened?" I asked, unsure.

"Yes and no. Bella, we are from an organisation that takes down assaination mobs just like the one you worked for." I felt panick go through my body.

"Are you going to arrest me?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"No. We know you were forced into this life. We want to get as much information from you as we can, so that we can take down the rest of the mob. We know that the two main leaders are now dead, but we also know that if that were to happen, then someone else would step in. We need you to give us the evidence we need."

"But, Rosalie was an assain for them, also," I said. I could not understand.

"We have taken her statement." I nodded slowly, tears falling slightly.

So I told them everything. My life for the last almost eighteen years. I told them all of my training, who I had met during my time, and the people I had been ordered to kill. I also found out that none of the people I had killed were criminals like claimed. They were normal people who had witnessed too much. I was thankful that I did not have to do some of the things Rosalie did. I discovered that she was sometimes ordered to kill children, not just adults. And steal young babies to train up to be an assain.

Her true story was that she had enough, changed her identy and escaped to America. Her real name was Jane Volturi but she changed her name to Rosalie Hale as not to get caught. When Aro found her, she was forced to tell Edward everything. They had killed Aro, but the others got caught up, which lead to all of this.

"Now, you have to make a choice, Bella. We can not guarantee that they will all be safe if you are to stay, but we can also not gurantee that they will be safe if you do not. What do you want to do, live a normal life with them, or a normal life protecting them?"

I thought back to my life. All my life I had wanted to be normal. I was tired of running, torturing, slaughting, murdering. I wanted a normal life, but I also wanted my friends to be safe. They could not be safe with me here with them. I had to protect them.

I had made my choice

....

Edward's POV...

Two days she had been unconscious for. Two days I had not left the hospital, despite Alice begging me to. I could see her sadness, the dark circles under her eyes. I could not leave Bella, though. I couldn't. I needed to be near her.

So I sat, my head in my hands, waiting. I did not each much. I did not drink much. I just sat outside the door to the hall that her room was in. I waited. Waited for good news. I had hoped that it would be good news.

I sighed as I heard someone sit next to me. Carlisle. I looked up into his eyes, expectant.

"Nothing yet, son." I put my head back into my hands. "I have to go back, now, though. I will let you know when something happens." I nodded as I felt him get up. I glanced up when I heard a familiar voice. James walked up to me with another police officer I did not recognise.

"Hey," James said, sitting down next to me.

"Hi," I said, leaning my head back on the wall. "What are you doing here? Bella isn't awake yet."

"Oh, I know. We are here on another case." He smiled slightly, looking at me. When he noticed he was not getting a response, he stood up. "Which I should tend to now. Hey, Edward," he called over his shoulder. I looked at him. "Everything will be fine in the end, you'll see."

An hour later I saw Carlisle walking back over to me with a sad look on his face. My heart sunk.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "What's going on?"

"I need the others here." He pulled out his phone and quickly dialled, putting it to his ear. "I need you all here, please. Soon." He put his phone back away. He slowly sat down next to me.

"What's happening?" I asked. He didn't reply, instead closed his eyes as he leaned back against the chair.

"Why did you want us back?" Alice asked. They all sat down on the seats across from us.

"Guys, I'm sorry. Bella..."

"No!" I shouted. "Don't say it."

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

"No! You said she would be OK. You promised me." Tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Is she really?" Alice asked, stopping short. Carlisle nodded. Alice sobbed into Jasper's shoulder. I looked to the wall, tears still falling from my eyes.

I kept thinking back to my last few hours with her. I made her think that I hated her, then. She thought that I never wanted to see her again. I closed my eyes. I could not stop the tears.

Bella's face filled my head. The last time I saw her face. Her eyes wide as she was shot. Her searching eyes while I held her to me. Finally, her eyes closing. It hurt. It hurt bad.

I bounded out of the hallway, to the hospital lift.

"Edward!" I heard Rosalie yell.

"Let him go," Emmett said to her, just before I got into the lift.

Let me go. Let me go like I let Bella. Bella was gone. She left me.

I didn't remember driving back to the school, but I didn't care. I just ran to my room, sliding down the door after I shut it. Sobs racked my body as I buried my head in my arms.

"Bella," I sobbed.

....

Bella's POV...

"NO!" I heard Edward yell, tears in his voice. "Don't say it." I closed my eyes as tears fell. I hated the hurt I heard, but it had to be done. This hurt would save him. This is what I had to do protect him. I would rather he have a broken heart than be dead.

James and Ricky left the room after I heard Rosalie calling after Edward.

I layed my head back and cried. I cried for the pain I was causing Edward.

Why couldn't my life be simple? I wondered. I wanted nothing more than to run away with Edward and live happily ever after, but this was reality, not a dream. And in reality, an assain does not always have a happy ending. Rosalie may have, but I did not. I was too late to get out of the situation. Now, not only was I to hurt myself, but the only person I had ever truly loved.

This was what my life was.

....

Author's Notes.. Done, although not completely satisfied. So the sequel will carry on six years later, but will not be posted until I finished the next two stories. I hope you guys enjoyed the story, though, and read the sequel. It would be amazing if all my loyal reviewers - I wanted to give you all a name - would carry on reviewing future stories.

Remember, I want some suggestions of good stories that are Bella and Edward, romance, angst but with a happy ending. I also want a good funny story.

Don't forget to check out my Tenchi Muyo fanfic once started. And if you are not a fan, then check it out. The first episode of Tenchi Muyo, Ryoko Resurected, is my fav, so check it out, guys.

Thanks for everyone who read my story, and for the amazing reviews. Also the storiy alerts, favourires, and author alerts. I love you guys. Thanks.

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	20. Requested ANs for sequel

Author's Notes...

I am currently planning the sequel to this story, so once it is posted I will let you all know. I will hopefully have it posted by next week. I decided to work on the sequel along with To Save My Family and Till the Clock Strikes Tweleve.

To Save My Family I have just published. I am going to work on the next chapter tonight.

Thanks for reading, guys. Love you all.

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	21. 1 note

Dear Silver Chains fans and Twi-hards, this story I am not happy with so it is going to be re-written. It's still going to be along the same lines, but hopefully more and longer chapters. I am planning to make a couple of back stories and more depht to Edward and Bella's relationship.

I feel the story is too short and not enough detail, and reading it back, I myself found it rather boring.

I would like some people to review and let me know if they want this version kept online while I write the newest version.

I don't know how long it will take me to write the new one, as I want to write the whole story before I publish the first chapter.

Please do read my current stories that are still up, and any new ones that are published in the meantime. I will also be writing a couple of story ideas that I want to add to a book one day. Keep in mind, all the ideas of my stories that are posted are all copywrited in the case that I do write one of them into a book - with differene character names and personalities of course - they can not be stolen.

I may not own the characters, but all the ideas are mine alone, and most our some that come from book ideas that I hope will one day get me published.

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


End file.
